The Jellicles and the Dragons of Berk
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Somehow magically, the jellicle cats meet up with the cast from How To Train Your Dragon and hilarity happens. Pontiac1968 helped write this. Slightly insane crack-fic.rated because we both are grade 8.
1. How To Train Your Dragon

so this is chapter one of the Crackfic my friend Pontiac1968, and she wrote this chapter. we gave eachother 30 minutes to write a chapter, and then we publish it after we spell and grammar check it (thats MY job) and so we decided that if she wrote the How To Train Your Dragon parts and I wrote the Cats parts we would be epic. so i just told you what will happen. meh. so **PONTIAC1968 WROTE THIS CHAPTER!** if you leave a review, do not praise me but her. save my praise for chapter two. she may not have posted hers yet so...read on. leave loving reviews. flames will be used to cook banana boats and other great campfire food like mac'n'cheese.

* * *

><p>On the isle of Berk there lived a half dragon, named Dragon. Well actually her name is Zia Dragonflower Thorn but her nick name is Dragon. She has long black hair, that is usually in a ponytail, neon green (night fury) cat like eyes, she wore a green kimono that ended at her waist, black bell-bottom pants and brown boots. She lived with her best friend and almost boyfriend toothless and her friend hiccup. Every morning hiccup would go for a morning fly with Toothless, and Dragon would tag along with her night glider. Her night glider is an invention the Hiccup and Toothless had put together for her after her battle with her archenemy, Zartic Alivin Zemtan, Zartic for short. Dragon was an excellent flyer. Her parents, well adopted parents were Fire, a monstrous nightmare, and Ice, an ice dragon. Like I said earlier Dragon was a half dragon, you might be wondering 'if she's a half dragon, what kind on dragon is she?' well my friend, Dragon is half Night Fury, hence the night fury eyes. Dragon was also friends with Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid, that's weird. One day Hiccup was working in the blacksmith shop, Astrid was helping some of the new recruits practice their swords-fighting and axe throwing so, Dragon and Toothless were alone in the cove where Hiccup first met Toothless. Toothless was showing dragon the place, and Dragon was enjoying every minute of it. She looked over at the lake in the middle of the cove, then she saw some delicious cod swimming, her natural dragon instincts kicked in. She crouched down, used her shoulder blades to open the wings (a quick little flick from the shoulder blades is all it needs to open), took a running start, jumped, and took off, she dive bombed the fish. Toothless sat on the side of the lake watching her very amused, Dragon popped her head out of the water with the biggest cod wiggling in-between her teeth, just the sight of Dragon was enough for Toothless to fall backwards in laughter. Don't blame him; it's really funny to see a half dragon (who likes like a regular human being) with a big fish in their mouth. Dragon spat the fish into her hand and swam to the edge where Toothless was laughing, she tossed the fish on shore, gabbed Toothless' tail with a strong grip, and pulled with all her might, she pulled Toothless right into the water with her. He tried to keep himself from entering the water but Dragon was to strong, besides he was sort of weak from laughing so hard. They both surfaced, Dragon had a smirk in her face, Toothless narrowed his eyes, and with a quick unearned attack he dove down pulling dragon down with him. Dragon had <em>just<em> enough time to take in a deep breath. When they both were submerged in the water, Dragon wriggled out of Toothless' grasp, instead of going her surface, she backflip off him, and then gave him the 'come get me' hand signal. And they had a playful underwater battle. After the battle they both came back up to the surface.


	2. Cats

this is the cats chapter that i wrote. yeah, i know. the first chapter was pretty good but i won the word battle. 1,315 words in 30 mins. beat that. not really, but you get my jist. so i guess i should state loving reviews for **TWILIGHTSLITTLEANGEL **go here. yeah. i know. now, dont flame but leave me a loving review, because if you know anything about things, you should tell me what the name of Snotlout's dragon is. if you do and i google the answer or ask Pontiac, i will give you virtual cookies. if not, pontiac and i will share them. omnomnom...c is for cookie and thats good enough for me...read and review if you want something awesome to happen!

* * *

><p>While Dragon and Toothless were having their lovely little game in the water, there were some very familiar characters being awesome at their home, the jellicle junkyard. Though the lot were bouncy, Munkustrap was able to calm them down as he had a very important announcement.<p>

"Pouncival put that down and leave poor Electra alone. Listen up you little ones, Gus is going to be super nice and we are going on a field trip to the theatre. He wants you guys to watch a very good musical that he sometimes wishes to be in. now if you don't behave while we are there, I will give you to Jennyanydots and I am sure she has something for you to do." All of the cats in the vicinity agreed.

Soon they were on their way to the theatre to watch a very good performance, called Wicked. Most of the cats were falling in love with the idea of this place called Oz, and most of the queens seemed to love Fiyero. When it had finished, Gus took them behind the stage into one of the bigger hiding spots so they could watch what went on behind the stage after the show. They spotted many bottles of wine, a few select alcoholic beverages, and no catnip.

This trip had no real reason, other than the fact that they needed to get out of the junkyard for a minute or two. Watching a musical was the best way because it was air conditioned, there was music and dance for the cats to learn from, and then there were always such spectacular acts of wonderful proportions. Asparagus was nearing the end of his days, and so they thought that they would go and see a musical with him, one that he had always wanted to see. But that wasn't the one he wanted to see the most before he went up to the Heaviside layer.

On the walk back, the most curious and handsome cat in the junkyard, the Rum Tum Tugger, was having a very good conversation with his best friend Mistoffelees. They held no affection for each other, but they shared a den so that some of the couples of the junkyard could live together. So being smart, Mistoffelees divided the den into two halves, and one half was Tugger's and the other his.

"I think that Elphaba was the most bold." Mistoffelees stated. He was amazed when she sang the number Defying Gravity, how she had belted out the notes so boldly and made him feel great.

"Fiyero should really give me some grooming tips. Galinda should too. I wonder how she gets her hair to look so healthy. My mane is really drying up, and I don't know if it is the shampoo or the conditioner, or the hairbrush, that is inflicting this pain upon me."

"Tugger, I love you dearly as a friend but really? Do you have to worry about your mane? It's just an overgrown patch of fur on your body. How can you be so sure?"

"Shut up Misto. You are just jealous because I get all the queens and the one you like is supposedly mating with Plato. Plus, I think we are home now, and Munkustrap just screamed like a little girl, so we should go see what happened."

This statement just above made no sense because Tugger only knew how to thrust his hips, and to be overly egotistic about his self. The little IQ points in his head wore sparkly belts, and Mistoffelees knew that they were extinct except for the few that lived in a jar hidden in his biggest book of spells. If Mistoffelees had to die to keep those IQ points and brain cells alive, he would. This concept of being smart, for Tugger, was difficult.

They ran into the center of the junkyard, and saw on the big tyre a large, scaly, ugly, and huge creature sitting on it, squishing the special hat the Bustopher Jones usually sat on.

"Uncle Bustopher is going to kill me!" Mistoffelees screamed as he tried to scare away the large and ugly creature. Why it had to sit on the tyre and put its tail on the hat was unknown, but when Uncle came he expected the hat to sit on. Nothing else. "Bugger off, will you?" he yelled that the creature. It opened its huge jaws and blew a burst of fire at it so large that a few of the sparks got on Tugger's mane.

"Oh no! That stupid creature of life is trying to kill me! My mane is on fire! Misto help me!" Tugger screamed like a little girl running around in circles. He had his hands holding up his sparkly belt, and when he stopped flaming he did ac couple hip thrusts at the creature and went to go and find Munkustrap, who was off finding his mate, who was hiding from the creature thinking that it was something that Macavity had made.

While Tugger did that, Mistoffelees had all of his fur burned off down to the skin, and he looked rather funny. He was all pink, or was he supposed to be? Why was his skin green? He was so confused and lost that he just said 'screw the creature' and walked off to bed.

Little did they know that this creature, which they didn't really look at much due to its ugliness, had wings and therefore was a dragon. The most vital thing about dragons is that they don't like to be bugged excessively. Though they didn't know this, the dragon was from the Isle of Berk, and was very upset that his master had sent him there. Snotlout didn't really specify which wicked witch he wanted, and so the dragon learned that Wicked was showing in London, and so he just went there to find the witch. Then he realized that the cats might be the witch's cats, so he followed them.

Hopefully, those cats wouldn't be coming to bug him again. The small black and white one was nice, but he had very bad feeling about that big one with the mane and the shiny object. It took so much self-control not to jump out and steal that sparkly belt off of that cat's hip, but Snotlout had trained him not to touch shiny things.

The next day was rather exciting for the rest of the cats, as they were escorted to bed as soon as Munkustrap found the dragon. Given the circumstances, they had to let the kittens out to play, and no one could trust Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Alonzo near something that they shouldn't be near.

But nothing could have matched the humility that Mistoffelees and the mane-less Tugger walked into the center. Mistoffelees had used his magical powers to grow most of the hair back, but you could tell that he had neglected Tugger because he was screaming all night long. Since Tugger made a great deal, that if Misto didn't grow his mane back, he would have to go and ask Victoria to go and see a movie or something. Maybe another musical. But only if he didn't get his mane back. Mistoffelees was looking for Victoria.

"Torie?"

"Yeah?" Misto turned a shade of pink. Not as pink as Victoria, but pretty darn close.

"Do you think that you would like to catch a musical tonight with me? We can go see Cats or Les Miserables, up to you." Victoria's smile suddenly appeared on her face, and grew wide.

"Of course I would love to! Have I ever told you what a great friend you are?" she said as she led him to a clearing to practice dancing for the next jellicle ball. Mistoffelees heart sank a little bit.


	3. How To Train Your Dragon 2

this is pontiac's chapter, so the praise goes to her. this gets even better...becasue the story gets stapled together.

* * *

><p>After their playful swim, Dragon and Toothless returned to the village, soaking wet. They caught up with Hiccup at the blacksmith's shop, he was walking way better on his prosthetic foot then he had been.<p>

"_Hey, Hiccup you seem to be walking better than you have before, what'd you do different?" _Dragon asked in a language known as 'the language of fabulous creatures'. She always talked in that language because it could be understood by all humans and dragons alike.

"Oh, nothing much, I just tweaked this prosthetic foot, and it seems I got it right 'cause I'm not limping." Hiccup replied.

"_That's cool. Hey where's Astrid?" _

"Umm, I think she might still be helping the new recruits. Have you noticed that Snotlout has been acting differently lately?"

"_Yeah, something must be wrong. Hey don't sweat it, Toothless and I were just going to go visit Astrid, but I guess we could see what's up with Snotlout."_

"Really, you would go see what's wrong with Snotlout?"

"_Ya, I've noticed that Fireworm hasn't been around lately, he might have a connection."_

"OK, you do that, and thanks. See you later."

"_You're welcome, later Hiccup. Come on Toothless."_

When Dragon and Toothless left the blacksmith's shop, Toothless grabbed the back of Dragon's kimono between his teeth, and with a large thrust he threw Dragon onto the saddle on his back. Dragon gave him a look like 'really Toothless?' When they arrived at the training dome Dragon slipped off Toothless' back, she let her hand drag along Toothless' neck, and head. She retracted her hand and gave Toothless a little kiss on the cheek, and they entered the training dome.

"Alright recruits, let's try this again. Pick up the ax, swing it behind your head, and with a mighty thrust throw it with all your might, just like Thor throwing one of his mighty thunder bolts. OK, and make sure you throw FORWARD and hit the target, no more BACKWARDS throws, alright?" Astrid instructed.

"Yes, Miss. Hofferson." All the recruits said at once.

"OK, now get throwing, and don't forget the war cry."

"Yes, Miss. Hofferson."

"_Astrid!" _Dragon called entering the ring.

"Hey, Dragon! Alright class let 'em fly!" Astrid said. She turned to face Dragon and Toothless. "Oh, my gods Dragon, you and Toothless are soaked. What happened?" She asked.

"_You know this is all _your _fault, right?" _Toothless asked a bit annoyed.

"_Oh, shut up, you're the one who laughed at me." _Dragon shot back.

"Uh, Dragon, don't you remember when you talk to Toothless I know what you're saying, but I don't know what your conversion is about." Astrid interrupted.

"_Sorry Astrid, Toothless is just being a bum. It's really nothing." _Dragon reassured her. Toothless gave Dragon a very offended look that said, 'Hey, I'm still right here'. Dragon returned it with a smug little smile. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"OK, so why are you all wet?" Astrid asked.

"_Would you believe I fell in a lake?" _Dragon gave her a half convincing smile.

"Oh, and let me guess Toothless jumped in to save you?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"_I know wouldn't believe me." _Dragon said.

"_I told you so." _Toothless said giving Dragon the same smug smile. Dragon told Astrid what happened, but instead of laughing at Dragon, she laughed at Toothless' fail. Everything was interrupted when one of the recruits yelled,

"Miss Hofferson, he almost took my head off with his ax-AAAAHHHHH- HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Oh, boy, here we go again. I got to go, see you later guys. WARTIHOG THAT IS ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE SPEEDYFIST'S HEAD OFF, DROP THAT AX NOW!" Astrid continued to discipline her class. Dragon and Toothless just carried on, they went to go find Snotlout.

(line break)

Finally they found Snotlout; he was just standing around, tapping his foot waiting for something.

"_Hey Snotlout, what are you waiting for?" _Dragon asked.

"Nothing," Snotlout answered quite quickly.

"_So, where's Fireworm?" _

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Fine if there's nothing wrong, I guess I'll go. I was just wondering, but if you say it's nothing, then it's nothing." _Dragon said in a very flirty way, Toothless stayed very calm, he knew Dragon was only saying it that way to make Snotlout tell her everything, that guy always fell for that trick. Dragon put her hand under Snotlout's chin, making it more convincing,

"_But are you sure there's nothing else, that's there's nothing wrong, and you don't know where Fireworm is?" _

Toothless saw the look in Snotlout's eyes, it worked again, he is so gullible.

"Wait, I was lying, sorry, there is one thing," Snotlout began. Dragon winked at Toothless, she had a slight smile on her face.

"_What is it Snotlout?" _She asked.

"I-I-I sent Fireworm to go capture a wicked witch, and he found out where there were, so he left for London to get me one, or all of them I couldn't decide." Snotlout confessed.

"_LONDON! YOU SENT FIREWORM TO LONDON! WHAT THE HELL SNOTLOUT, YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED IDIOT!" _Dragon then slapped him. Dragon and Toothless ran as fast as they could, they HAD to tell Hiccup what Snotlout had done.


	4. Cats 2

i wrote this and sorry if it makes no sense, but that was written in 30 mins. and i had some ideas. its kinda sad ina way but i hope it gets funny. or at least amusing to read. DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING, SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN, IT IS THE MUSIC OF THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN.

* * *

><p>Soon the jellicles learned that the dragon's name was Fireworm. Then the situation got even better when Munkustrap learned that it was going to have to take some cats back to where it had come from because his owner wanted a wicked witch and had less IQ points then Tugger. The elders of the tribe were sitting and holding a meeting to decide which cat they were going to give to them because they were very sure that they wouldn't stand a minute against Fireworm.<p>

"I think that I should go. No one would mourn my loss." Munkustrap said boldly. Demeter started to cry, as she loved him and wanted to mate with him more than ever lately, but didn't know if he felt the same way.

"Not in a million years you will, Munk. Look what you did to my sister. Smooth. I vote that we send Mistoffelees because he can just transport home if he can't fix Snotlout's problem." Most of the council seemed to agree with Bombalurina, but of course when she batted her big eyelashes, everyone loved her.

"Speaking of Mistoffelees, does anyone know where he went?" Asked Admentus, who was one of his other crazy friends. Tugger was going to be kind and shed his wisdom.

"Since he wouldn't grow my mane back, we made a deal and so he right now should be at a musical in London, with Victoria." Jennyanydots let out a sigh of relief. This made her feel rather enlightened to know that her darling little queen that was one of her friends was with someone who could protect her.

Speaking of Mistoffelees, he and Victoria were sitting in a very good spot so that they could sneakily watch Les Miserables. It was a rather sad musical, to be honest, how the small girl Cosette had no family after her mother died trying to keep her alive, how the Thenardiers treated her as a slave, and how Jean Valjean struggled with life as a whole.

Many times, Victoria started to cry into Misto's fur, noticing how soft it was, like goose down. There was chance that he liked her as much as she liked him, but why would she be sure? Misto was a great friend of hers, but how great can a guy friend be until it is official that you like him? So many locks, and not enough keys, if you understand what I mean.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again…." They sang along, reading off of a great screen. As a plus, parts of the audience were singing along, and so they picked up the words that way too. Afterward the musical ended, they walked home in the dark.

"Misto, I'm scared."

"I know. I can feel you shaking. Don't worry, I am with you and if worst comes to worst, we can zap you to the junkyard to get help." Misto gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

As the sight of the junkyard got closer, Victoria got less afraid and was sure that she could be able to walk alone and Misto could just go his separate way. But being the good want to-be boyfriend or mate, he stuck with her. That is what every other gentleman would do, right?

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees yelled after he had dropped off Victoria and found that his den was empty.

"Misto, come here for a moment." Tugger yelled back. Not knowing what the curious cat needed, Mistoffelees came to the cat.

"What do you want?"

"Munkustrap and the council decided that we might need to send you on a road trip with Fireworm here." Tugger gestured lovingly to the large, ugly thing that had burned off of his mane.

"You must be kidding, right?" their faces were most definitely serious. "Fine. I'll go but when I get back, I want a cat-nip mouse, okay?"

Mistoffelees knew that they had the best intentions, and knew that he could take care of himself, but sending him on the road to Berk with a dragon that was in a reasonably bad mood was a new one. Munkustrap loved him like a son, and if he thought that it was dangerous he would have volunteered someone else to do it. Like Macavity. _Do it for the tribe_, he thought. Catnip was the best thing that could come from this.

They let him go to the den and grab some things, so he grabbed the IQ points and put them in the bag he had enchanted to never run out of space. Then, he put in some spell books, and a picture of him and his junkyard friends. Hopefully things would turn out for the best as he clambered onto the back of Fireworm and went to the isle of Berk.

On the way, Fireworm told him about a few of the Vikings on the isle. Firstly, when Mistoffelees heard that Vikings were the fate that he was going to get was really making him scared, but after Fireworm explained that they were genuinely nice Vikings.

Hiccup was a red headed, rather smart and kind, Viking that didn't really do bad things. Or he didn't intend to. Astrid was his loving girlfriend who was known for kicking people's buts so hard they flew into next year. There were the twins, and he had forgotten their names, but they liked to fight with each other frequently, and so they reminded him of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

There was Toothless, a dragon that reminded Mistoffelees of himself, and his friend Dragon, who was strange still to Fireworm, so Misto didn't know much about that person. If she was a person…but no matter. There was still a chance for a good adventure in Berk. Maybe he would make some new friends.

The next morning in the Junkyard, there was a small issue in the junkyard. Victoria realized after consulting with her friends that Mistoffelees did indeed like her back, and so she was going to go and ask for another date. She checked all of the dens in the junkyard, almost walking in on some people's very private conversations, but he still wasn't to be found. Finally, she gave up and asked Munkustrap.

"Victoria, we sent Mistoffelees with Fireworm. He was willing to go and save the tribe from having to deal with that dragon." Victoria sat down and started to cry. This was something that hurt her more than possible. Why didn't he give her a good bye? They had been friends for a rather long time.

Mistoffelees awoke from his long trip to the isle of Berk after they had landed. He was greeted by a loving person who must have been Snotlout due to the size of his nose by being thrown into a basked and trekked back to the village to meet the rest of the humans. As he slept he dreamt that Elphaba was going to show up, Cosette was going to take care of Victoria, and he had lost those precious IQ points of Tugger's.


	5. How To Train Your Dragon 3

this is not my work, this is pontiac's and so this should make you feel all fluffly inside, as it did for me. leave a loving review!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Snotlout's back!" Snotlout cried when he reached the village.<p>

"Snotlout! Dragon told me what you did, why would you do that?" Hiccup asked rather annoyed with him.

"It doesn't involve you Hic-cup." Snotlout sneered. "Besides, Fireworm has returned and brought back a present."

"_Snotlout," _Dragon said walking up behind Hiccup, followed by Toothless.

"Hello, Miss. Slap-me-in-the-face." Snotlout greeted Dragon.

"_What do ya have in the basket?" _Dragon asked ignoring his last comment.

"Oh, so you want to see what Fireworm brought back, eh?" Snotlout asked sarcastically.

"Snotlout let us see the basket, before I hit you so hard, your clothes with hurt" Ordered Astrid appearing to Hiccup's right.

"Fine," Snotlout handed Hiccup the basket, Hiccup opened the basket only to see a small, black and white, slightly sparkly tom.

"_Awww, he's so cute."_ Dragon said picking up the cat. _"He's so adorable!"_

'_I'm losing my adorable states to a CAT! SO NOT FAIR!'_ Toothless thought.

"_Hiccup isn't he cute?"_ Dragon asked cradling the sleeping tom, slightly holding him up for Hiccup to see.

"Awww, your right he is cute." Astrid said budding in to get a closer look at the cat. It then started to purr in Dragon's arms.

"_He's purring!" _Dragon said. The cats began to open its eyes, yawned, and stretched. He looked straight at Dragon.

"Uhh, hello." He said.

"_Hi, I'm Dragon."_ Dragon said.

"Hi Dragon, I'm Mr. Mistoffelees" Misto said.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup" Hiccup said.

"And I'm Astrid." Astrid added.

"Hello, oh yes I know all of you, that dragon Fireworm told me all about you." Misto then pointed at Toothless, "And you my scaly friend must be, Toothless the Night Fury."

"_Yes, I am Toothless. Not to sound rude but, why did Fireworm bring _you_ back?" _Toothless asked.

"Oh my tribe, The Jellice cats, back in London sent me to see if I can fix Snotlout here's problem." Misto answered.

"You, a cat, think you can solve MY problem? Ha! Not in a million years kitty cat!" Snotlout jeered.

"_Oh shut up Snotlout, maybe Mistoffelees here can fix your, 'I want a wicked witch' problem. Can you?"_ Dragon said.

"Yes, I think I can." Misto replied.

"_And do you think his _other _problem" _

"What _other_ problem?"

"_Can you keep him from being and bum 24/7?"_

"That one I'm not sure I can fix. Sorry."

"_Whatever. Now let's get to the Great Hall, Stoick is waiting for us, and you to Snotlout! He's NOT impressed."_

Snotlout gulped, he didn't like to be in trouble with the chief of the tribe.

"Uhh, who's Stoick?" Misto asked.

"Stoick the Vast is not only the chief of the tribe, but he's also my father." Hiccup answered.

"OK let's go," Astrid said.

Dragon, still holding Mistoffelees in her left arm, used her free hand and grabbed Snotlout's wrist and pulled him behind her. And all of them marched to the Great Hall.

"_By the way Mr. Mistoffelees, since your name has a 'Mr.' in front of it, do ya have a first name?" _Dragon asked.

"Yes, my real name is actually, Quaxo." He replied.

"_Sweet name, my real name is actually Zia, not Dragon, that's just my nick-name." _Dragon said smiling.

"That's a very beautiful name."

"_Thanks."_

"Your welcome."


	6. Cats 3

i am in a bad mood, for the record, and i hope that you all know that this is my chapter. leave a loving review, and let it be known that there is indeed a line break. lets have a disclaimer right now.

us;what do you mean that we can't have Cats nor Httyd.  
>the characters (aka them); we dont like how you toruture us.<br>us; you can suck it, we are gonna do it anyways.  
>them (Macavity); if you dont profess that you do not own any rights to the fandom i will let you glomp my dear brother tugger.<br>us; WE DO NOT OWN CATS AT ALL. NOR DO WE OWN HTTYD. run tugger run!  
>tugger;AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH<p>

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees often wondered why he had agreed to coming on this great trip and fixing a problem he didn't know of. He sat in the great hall with Stoick and his son, as well as some of Hiccup's friends, listening to them bicker about how stupid it was to send a dragon into a busier part of London, into a junkyard and almost risk having a great tourism rage, and letting everyone know that there are jellicle cats.<p>

Sitting there, he remembered the one thing he forgot to do before he left. Say good bye to Victoria. Hopefully she would understand, and Munkustrap or Demeter could calm her down. Bombalurina would tell her to go through with the mating ceremony with Plato at the next ball, which he would be missing. Maybe by the time the ball came he would have fixed the problem.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what this great problem is?" Mistoffelees asked, hopelessly lost. Snotlout turned a strange shade of pink, and it looked new for him.

"You see, I am tired of people sticking things up my nose to see if they can find my brain, which is rumoured to have fallen out of my nose, and so I want my brain back, and my nose fixed. Then I plan on keeping the creature responsible for fixing these two simple problems will put savagely stuffed into a cage and kept in my room." Astrid had her hands in two fists, and was restraining herself extremely.

"He has a life too, you know. Right, Misto?" she asked.

"I do have a life. And if I don't get back by the full moon I miss the jellicle ball and…" Mistoffelees choked up on his words. He wasn't about to tell them about Victoria, about her soft, white fur and her sparkling eyes. A small tear dropped from his eyes.

Astrid was enraged even more, seeing the pain in Mistoffelees eyes because he was torn from his family. "Snotlout, consider yourself lucky that I am against animal cruelty, or you would be a mush of animal on the floor. Come here, Misto, I'm going to take you back to my hut and feed you some mice. Or you can catch them…" and the blonde girl picked him up and ran him to her hut.

"Mom!" she yelled. Soon a large, and very loud, lady walked into the entryway. "What dearest?"

"Can we keep this cat here for a few days, maybe a week? He can catch mice." Her mom agreed strongly, and so Astrid took Mistoffelees to her room and put one of her summer blankets on the floor for him to sleep on.

"That is a waste, so you know Astrid. I like to sleep in strange places above the ground, so I will just cuddle up on your bed." She shrugged before going with her pyjamas to another room so that Mistoffelees could look at the room with increasing curiosity.

On one wall there was an axe, and on the next a series of drawing made by Hiccup of her. There was a large bear skin on the wall, and a dragon riding harness slumped against the wall. Her bed was elaborately carved, with stars and moons in it. Above her head was a small window with a curtain and something to close it nice and tight during the winter.

The window was wide open, so he jumped up to look out of it and looked at the stars that were appearing everywhere. Maybe his friends in the junkyard were seeing the same stars. Hopefully Tugger wouldn't be such a nuisance, and Victoria would get over the heart break. Using his conjuring powers, he made a flower and held it in his paws. The flower was made to wilt if she missed him, and the flower immediately wilted into nothingness. Astrid burst in the room and Mistoffelees put the flower out of the window.

"Bedtime, Misto. Get off of my pillow, will you?" She said rather loudly, but being a nice tom, he moved without her help and cuddled up at the foot of the bed.

(I HAVE CUSTODY OF THE CHILD! This story is the child. Line break? Yeah.)

Whilst the magical, Mr. Mistoffelees was chilling his butt in the north Tugger held a great party because he could. Though Quaxo agreed for parties, Mistoffelees was more mature. There was an awful lot more Mistoffelees in the den then there was Quaxo. Bomba and her sister arrived to help set up, but Demeter had to leave to comfort the little white queen.

Tugger thought that if Mistoffelees was being stupid for forgetting that. When he returned from his mission, he was in for a great speech from most of the adults in the tribe. Bombalurina was trying to comfort her saying that there was going to be other toms, but all she got was that Mistoffelees was the tom for her and no one could take his place. All this phoney love in the younger environment was strange.

Soon the party was in full swing, with a group of single toms sitting in the corner half drunk. That was usually what one of Tugger's parties came down to, and most of the time they didn't care for that result. Catnip was also something that was very popular during one of his parties. It made new friends for most cats, and then they would always manage to embarrass themselves. Munkustrap was patrolling and so Demeter was at home and no one responsible was there. Except Alonzo, maybe, if he hadn't drank so much.

"Tugger." Bombalurina slurred, as she had drank more than her weight. Someone had tainted the milk. Tugger was innocent.

"Yes darling?"

"I truly despise you." Tugger laughed.

"No you don't. You love me, and you proclaimed that rather loudly last ball."

"bye." She said as she walked out of the door, into the cold darkness. She hadn't broken up with him; she just wanted to get home before her sister scolded her.

Meanwhile, Plato was sitting in his den, planning his way to snag the queen he loved. Victoria was now open for his taking, and he was going to take advantage of that. Mistoffelees was gone now, and so he had to think of a friendly way to not break her heart into smaller piece but to make her life full. And his life full as well. He honestly loved her, and knew that she didn't feel the same for him, but after a few weeks maybe she would reconsider it. Just maybe, if he got lucky.

The next day, everyone at Tugger's party was intoxicated to the point that Munkustrap had to postpone the practicing for the ball, and was very upset about it. The fur was going to fly when he found the moment to go and yell at Tugger for holding a wild party. Last time he did that, Munk was there and he did meet Demeter again and they did discover their feelings for each other, but that was the only good thing that had come from the situation.

He just really hoped that Mistoffelees wasn't dying or being tortured to the point of suicide up in Berk, and looking at the sun he hoped that there was a chance that he was seeing the same sunrise as he was, and to tell the truth Mistoffelees was seeing it. On the back of Astrid's dragon.


	7. HTTYD 4

pontiac's chapter, of course she had written it whilst i was camping and now i am listening to wicked and chatting with my mom over yahoo and i think that i need to take a nap...i think so...READ ON FOLLOWERS OF AWESOMENESS...and if you can tell me the name of the song with mariah carey and nicki minaj you get virtual cookies!

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of flying, Misto?" Astrid asked Mistoffelees. He breathed in the fresh air; his ears were slightly flapping in the wind.<p>

"Let's just say its way better than flying with that horrible Fireworm dragon." Misto replied.

"Glad you're having fun." Then Misto caught a glimpse of a pair of black wings, a black tail with two tail-fins, and black hair; tied back in a pony with a neon green hair ribbon.

"Uhh, Astrid, what's that?" Misto asked a bit scared, tugging on the back of Astrid's shirt.

"What's what?" She asked not seeing anything. Misto climbed up her shirt, and onto her shoulder.

"Aaaahhh, that!" Misto screamed.

"_Boo!"_ The dark figure popped up right in front of them. Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Blue came to a screeching halt.

"Dragon! You stupid bloody half-dragon, you nearly scared Misto to death." Astrid scolded.

"_Ha, Ha. Sorry Misto I was just having a bit of fun, ha, ha." _Dragon giggled. Misto was breathing heavily.

"How are you flying?" He asked.

"_Oh, I'm flying 'cause of this." _Dragon said doing a little back flip in mid-air. _"You like? Hiccup and Toothless made it for me; I call it my Night glider." _

"Interesting. It's very nice." Misto replied.

"_Hey Blue, race you back to Berk." _Dragon said to Blue. And she nodded.

"Oh no, hang on tight Misto, where going for a ride."

"What?"

"_Here we go. Ready, set, GO!" _Dragon and Blue raced at top sped back to Berk. With Misto screaming all the way, clinging to Astrid.

-Line break-

The race was almost over, all the girls needed to do was land, and let me tell you that's NOT an easy task when flying at top speeds. Dragon came down at like 45 miles per hour.

"Zia look out!" Misto called to Dragon.

"_What?" _Too late, Dragon slammed right into Toothless, knocking them both into a big mud pit.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Misto said cringing at Dragon's painful landing.

Blue landed perfectly next to the Dragon and Toothless.

"_Better luck next time sweet cheeks." _Blue said mockingly.

"_You know what's funny? Your name is Blue and your all blue, that's ironic."_ Dragon hit her head pretty hard.

"_Oh no, your mistaken Blue, better luck next time for you, Dragon's the one who won the race."_ Toothless objected.

"_Oh really now, at least I was able to land," _Blue sneered.

"_Dragon was able to land to!"_

"_Yeah, a CRASH landing, that doesn't count. So there, HA!" _

"_Shut up Blue."_

"Are you all right Dragon?" Astrid asked.

"_If crash landing into your boyfriend is classified as 'all right', then yes" _Dragon said in a way as if she were drunk.

"Oh, my goodness that looked like it hurt." Misto said jumping down from Astrid's shoulder.

"_Yes, yes it did." _Dragon replied.

"Come on Dragon let's get you back to Hiccup's house, maybe he might know what to do." Astrid said helping Dragon up.

"_Hiccup's not at the house," Dragon said._

"Then where is he?" Astrid asked.

"_Let me finish, Hiccup's not at the house-"_

"You said that already."

"_WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH! OK, blah, blah, blah, alright Hiccup's at the Great Hall, with Stoick trying to literally knock some sense into Snotlout. OK happy, I'm done."_

"Yes, now come on, let's go,"

"_Astrid I don't need my head checked,"_

"Uhh, yes u do, you're acting like your drunk."

"Well not drunk, to me she's acting like my friend Rum Tum Tugger, when he has _way_ too much catnip." Misto added.

"OK, but we still need to get you-" Astrid stopped when Dragon wiggled out of her grasp, and fell over.

"_I don't need help, I'm fine, just dizzy" _She said trying to seem convincing.

"Give me a break, Misto can you help me?"

"Well no," Misto said.

"What'd mean 'no'?" Astrid asked a bit annoyed.

"I mean she's right all she needs is to lie down for a bit."

"_Thank you, Quaxo." _Dragon said.

"Why did you use my real name?" Misto asked.

"_I used yours 'cause you used mine, so there."_

"Fine," Dragon gave Misto a sarcastic smile. He just shook his head.

"_Come on Dragon I'll take you back to the house." _Toothless said pushing her off of him and standing up. Astrid helped her up, and Dragon then jumped onto Toothless' saddle. Misto climbed up and sat next to Dragon.

"Meet you at the house; I'm just going to take Blue home."

Dragon and Misto nodded, Astrid walked back her hut to drop off Blue, and Toothless walked back home with Dragon, still a bit dazed, and Misto on his back.


	8. CATS 4

this might not make much sense as i have just returned from a girl guide camp and i am a little deranged like a psychopathic chipmunk. i came up with that. i can make my own bacon, little girls dont scare me, and skeeters suck. make sure you leave moi a lovin' review or i will send Mac after y'all...eh?

* * *

><p>There was a strange emptiness in Victoria's heart, though she knew that it ought to have been Mistoffelees and his long trip. They had no word if he was going to be able to come home in time for the next jellicle ball, but personally she just wanted him there right now. Bombalurina was helping her recover, as well as her friends that she had sleepovers with very, very often.<p>

Bombalurina wanted her to get over Mistoffelees, though that wasn't what Bomba thought at all. She thought that the two made an adorable couple and that they deserved to be together. Plato was her other option. Pushing the two together in moments of silence was doing something, but only to Plato. He had started to like Victoria more and more in the last few days.

You might have thought that Mistoffelees' roommate missed him, but Tugger was just way too excited to have the den all to him. Since Misto had left, he was closer to mating with Bombalurina during the next ball. In fact, that was what he was planning to do after consulting with Munkustrap to make sure that it fit into the plans.

Munkustrap was more and more OCD with every ball that happened, as he wanted it perfect for their fathers. He always thought that there was something that would go wrong if he didn't write it down and make sure it was put into action. Somehow, though, Tugger was drug into making the decision of who was going to have major singing or dancing parts. Everyone knew that there was always a little time allotted before the ball, and a little near the end for Deuteronomy would make the jellicle choice.

So while this was all happening, Tumblebrutus and his very close friend and adopted brother, Pouncival, were having a rather stupid argument over whether it would be awesome to be able to ride a dragon, or was it awesome to be a pirate. You could probably guess who was arguing each side if you are a very strong member of the Cats fandom, but for those I will make it simple; Tumble was going to argue the pirate side, and Pounce was going to argue the dragon.

"Being able to ride a dragon would be much more exciting, as you get to feel the wind through your hair and feel the adrenaline run through your veins."

"You can feel the same thing as a pirate. But dragons can burn you into nothing, I mean look at Tugger! He is missing fur still; though that means you owe me a few catnip mice because his mane wasn't fake. The scales would make you rub you raw in the legs and stomach, as we are cats."

"As a pirate, there is a price over your head and a strong and ruthless leader. You would be able to do a whole lot more as a dragon rider."

"You are very boring, did you know that Pounce? Very, very boring. I think that I am going to go and visit my owners. Want to come, as they are also your owners?" Pouncival agreed, and the two friends walked to their owners in which they had something flying over their heads. Once they got to a park to find something small to eat the large object landed in the park.

Blue, Astrid's dragon, knew that something was wrong with Mistoffelees and so she wanted to be helpful. She landed and wanted to take these two toms to the isle, and made sure that it was kept secret so that she could surprise both her owner and the magical tom. They hadn't noticed, as Astrid was taking Misto to spend some time with Hiccup and so that the two could think about how to shrink down Snotlout's nose for at least a week so that he could escape safely.

"_You two toms, do you think you would like to go and see Mistoffelees?" _Pounce nodded very excitedly, as Tumble thought about his answer. Soon they both were on the back of Blue and on their way to Berk, so that they could keep Mistoffelees company, and maybe learn something new.

What might have been smart is that they had gone back to get Victoria, but being too lazy and sleepy to remember was a different thing. The cats knew that someone had seen the dragon fly over the junkyard before it left.

(Did you know I like line breaks and BACON?)

"What do you mean; I can't mate with Bombalurina yet?" Tugger asked, his hands naturally placed on his sparkly belt and they occasionally pulled it up with a hip swivel. There was something comforting to know that his brother wasn't as corrupt as he thought for Munk. He thought that he would have been bombarded with hip thrusts and too many swivels and a small army of fan kittens that he wouldn't be able to have a meaningful conversation.

"Don't you have to ask her if she is going to be your mate?" Tugger had a look of question, as if he was missing something, and then said;

"oh." And he ran off.

Bombalurina was sitting with Demeter and a few of the other queens and they were gossiping, or just sharing important information.

"I saw a dragon flying overhead with Tumble and Pounce on the back, so they might be going to go and visit Mistoffelees." Jemima said softly, trying to hide the fact that she liked Pounce.

"We know you like him." Most of the queens agreed with Bombalurina. "Demeter, when is Munkustrap going to ask you to be his mate?" Demeter's face was priceless.

"Bomba, how can you just assume that? I like him, and he might like me, but we just hang out a lot, we don't do anything even near what you and Tugger do." She made a face, mentally slapping herself for making a reference to something that gave her nightmares, almost worse than Macavity.

"Just wondering, as it seems that you two are almost inseparable. Victoria, do you like Plato?" that question seemed out in the middle of nowhere, but that had made Torie smile and then she explained her emotions on the tom.

"I think that since I spend so much time around him that I might be starting to like him, but I still love Mistoffelees with my entire heart. I know that he likes me, just by looking out for what you told me to look out for. Why did you even start to force me with him?" Bombalurina almost panicked, but that was very out of character, as she was a great liar.

"I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't lonely, and that you didn't become a depressed, psychopathic chipmunk." Victoria smiled at the thought that she cared about her wellbeing.


	9. HTTYD 5

once again, the marvelous Pontiac what ever hte numbers are wrote this...so if you are wondering, we are best friend and incredibly responsable, because she trusts me with my own camp knife which is in my pocket and i know where you live...no i dont...so dont worry. disclaimer time!

P(pontiac); can i please own toothless, so that i can do whatever i want?  
>CC(cressida cowell); no.<br>P; i have cookies and cheese!  
>CC; the answer is still no, but i will let you glomp Hiccup if you admit it.<br>P; you cant get me to admit it. (puppy dog eyes) FINE YOU GOT ME! I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! or mistoffelees the magical cat or tumble or pounce (that will be dealt with next chappie)

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAAHHHHH!" <em>Dragon screamed. Toothless, Mistoffeless, Hiccup and Astrid came running into the house. Hiccup, Astrid, and Misto had been at the Great Hall trying to fix Snotlout's _big_ problem.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"_Oh, you know exactly what's wrong." _Dragon sounded very angry, she had already recovered from her bump on the head, and now she was not in a good mood. It was because Hiccup didn't do the laundry and now when Dragon went to get a clean kimono and pants, that wasn't any. Even though she was covered in mud, everyone could make out her dire expression. Hiccup tried to smile, trying to get off the hook, but all it got him was a muddy face. Toothless, Misto, and Astrid stared laughing at Hiccup.

"Oh, come on Dragon I just forgot." Hiccup complained, wiping the mud off him face.

"_Oh, you forgot eh? HOW COULD YOU FORGET I REMINDED YOU CONSTANTLY! Hiccup do the laundry, Hiccup do the laundry, over and over again, and when I ask for something to be done I want it to be right damn then. For Thor's sake Hiccup, I asked you nicely yesterday and you still haven't done it, god now what am I support to wear I don't have anything!"_

"Uh, well I might have-"

"_Stop right there Mr. I've been through that before, oh no not again."_

"But you said you don't have anything so I thought that I-"

"_NO, HELL NO! I'm not wearing your cloths again, not now, not ever again. Last time I wore your cloths Toothless laughed his head off, no not again."_

"_Oh, come on Dragon, I won't laugh, but I think Misto might want a good laugh."_Toothless joked. Misto looked at what Hiccup was wearing and imagined it on Dragon; he started to crack up at the thought.

"Maybe I might have something for you, and I will admit you did look stupid in Hiccup's outfit." Astrid said.

"Actually I have an idea," Misto said. "But all of you, except for Dragon, have to leave."

"_Why?" _Dragon asked.

"You'll see." He said. So, then everyone, except for Dragon and Misto, left the house and waited outside, to see what Misto was going to do.

-Line Break-

"I wonder why she got so mad at me, she could have just thrown a kimono and a pair of her pants into some water then used her flames and dry them." Hiccup thought aloud.

"Hiccup what if she burnt her cloths in the process?" Astrid asked

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Hey everyone, we're ready" Misto said poking his head out the door. He stepped out motioning Dragon to fallow him. Dragon stepped outside, still wearing her kimono and black bell-bottom pants. Confused looks and dropped jaws were seen on the faces of their friends, Misto and Dragon began laughing at them.

"Why are you laughing at us?" Hiccup said for all of them. Dragon calmed herself enough to speak.

"_Because, I just out of the house and you all look at me with jaws dropped, and confused looks on your faces."_ She replied.

"_Whoa, hold up, just 'cause we looked at you funny, gives you the reason to laugh at us."_ Toothless asked.

"_I guess."_

"No, seriously how did you do that, did you really have one spare change of clothing?"Astrid asked.

"And yell at me for no reason?" Hiccup added annoyed.

"_Oh, I had I good reason to yell at you Hiccup" _Dragon snapped.

"Well did you, or did you not?" Astrid asked. Dragon looked at Misto asking if she can tell them. What Misto did was use his magical ability to make all the mud disappear and make Dragon's outfit clean. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the others about his ability because he thought that some of them might abuse it, but in despite of that fear he trusted Dragon with the knowledge, and in return she showed him her ability to light her hands ablaze, with sapphire Night Fury flames. Misto nodded because if he can trust Dragon he can trust them too.

"_No I didn't have any spare clothing at all."_ She said.

"Then how-?"Astrid started at then looked at Misto seeing his expression. "Misto is there something you would like to say?"

"Yes, but I was going to let Dragon explain for me" He said.

"_It's OK, Misto it's your ability, and I probably couldn't explain it as well as you. Besides I would probably OVER explain it, like I do everything."_ Dragon stated.

"OK, I'm also known as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, because of my magical ability. Yes I said magical ability; I was able to just make all the mud disappear." Misto explained.

"Yeah sure, OK." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"_What you don't believe him, aren't I enough proof?" _Dragon said scowling at Hiccup.

"Yeah sure, but where did the mud go? And what else can you do besides make stuff disappear?" Hiccup asked skeptical.

"Honestly I'm not sure where the mud went, but I can do other magic tricks, but if you want me to really prove my magical ability then fine." Misto said, he raised his hands and instantly they lit up with blue lightning, he shot the lightning at the ground forty feet away, after the lightning hit ground the spot where it hit started smoking as if it had been lit on fire and put out very quickly.

"Wow, that's so cool!"Astrid explained.

"I'll have to admit that was pretty awesome." Hiccup said.

"_Astrid do you mind?"_ Dragon asked raising her right hand.

"No, just no fire, OK." Astrid replied.

"What?" Hiccup asked with a terrified look on his face.

"_Understood. And Hiccup, this won't hurt," _Dragon snickered evilly, _"Much."_ Hiccup's terrified look grew bigger.

"Astrid how could you; see's going to kill me." Hiccup squeaked.

"She's not going to kill you Hiccup, take it like a Viking." Astrid said and she pushed him forward. He wasn't sure if she was going to slap him, or punch him. He was used to Astrid's punches, but Dragon hit REALLY hard especially when she was mad. He could have braced himself for the hit, but instead he screamed like a little girl and ran like the wind. Dragon, Misto, Toothless, and Astrid laughed their heads off (not literally); Astrid was laughing the loudest and hardest.

"Yup that's my boyfriend the scary cat." Astrid laughed.

"_He's such a coward." _Dragon added.

"_Not always but yeah, I've never seen him run that before." _Toothless chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, that was pathetic." Misto jeered. They laughed for awhile, then Dragon heard (with her sensitive dragon hearing) the flapping of wings, more specifically Deadly Nadder wings. Dragon looked up to see Blue flying over head. Astrid looked up to see what Dragon was looking at, the boys did the same.

"Huh, I thought I left Blue at home." She said confused.

"_Well, sorry to break it to you, but you can't keep a dragon under lock and key." _Dragon explained.

"Well that's true." Dragon whistled to Blue with a sharp, high, tweet. Blue got the message and began to come down.

-Line Break (Great Tip: Never let a Stupid have a Flare Gun [Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple])-

"See Tumble flying on the back of a dragon is more awesome than being a pirate." Pounce said.

"No, you're still Pounce being a pirate is way more awesome, than this." Tumble argued.

"_Would the two of you shut up all ready? You're been arguing this for half the trip now, and I'm getting annoyed."_ Blue interrupted.

"You're _getting_ annoyed?" Tumble asked.

"_Oh, for Thor's sake, would both of you just shut up for two minutes."_ Blue then heard a sharp, high whistle, _'Oh, thank Thor, Dragon's going to rescue me from this endless torture. Being a pirate is better than a dragon, humph, that Tumble can suck it.' _She thought, and began to dive to the ground. When she landed she saw a sorta disappointed look on Astrid's face. _'Oops.' _She thought.

"_Uh, hey where's Hiccup."_ Blue asked noticing that Hiccup wasn't present.

"_He ran off screaming like a little girl."_ Dragon replied.

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause I scared the hell out of him, he didn't believe Misto, so after he proved it I was going to go all old school and hit him, or at lease scare him enough that he wouldn't be a bum again."_

"_Oh, OK, but what did Misto have to prove?"_

"_His powers."_

"_His powers?"_

"Yes my powers," Misto added.

"_Can you show me?" _Blue asked, and Misto did the same as he did to prove his powers to the others.

"_Wow that is so cool."_ Blue said in awe.

"_That's what I said." _Dragon added.

"Hey Mistoffelees!" Called Pounce.

"What? Pounce, is that you?" Misto asked. Pounce leaned over the side of Blue's back.

"Hi, Misto." He said.

"Hey, Mistoffelees," Called Tumble leaning over the side as while.

"Hi,Tumble. Is, ah, Victoria with you?" Misto asked with a slight crack in his voice at the mention of her. He hoped no one heard the break in his voice, and nobody did, except for Dragon.

"Sorry Misto, no, we kindda forgot." Tumble admitted.

"Oh, OK." Misto said, trying to hide how miserable he was.

"_Ah, good reunion, but I should probably find Hiccup." _Dragon trying changing subjects.

"Dragon maybe I should go find him." Astrid said.

"_No, no I'm the one how caused him to run off, so I'll go find him. Misto would you like to help?"_ Dragon insisted.

"Um, OK Dragon," Misto said unsure why she asked him.

"_Come on lets go."_ Dragon said picking up Misto and putting him on her shoulder. _"Chat with ya later."_

-Line Break-

"_Alright spill it Misto."_ Dragon ordered.

"Spill what?" Misto asked stupidly.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about, now spill Quaxo."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Oh, for Thor's sake, just tell me why you got upset when you mentioned this_ _Victoria_ _person that you're so worried 'bout."_

"Look Victoria isn't just so random cat, I really like her."

"_Oh, OK now we're getting somewhere, so what's wrong, I might be able to help."_

"It's that I had to leave the Jellicle junkyard without saying goodbye to Victoria."

"_So you really miss her, and you were really hoping that she was coming with those other two, Tumble and Pounce."_

"Yeah, exactly."

"_Oh, well if it makes you feel better, I never get to say goodbye before people leave."_

"How's that suppose to make me feel better?"

"_I don't know, I guess I was just trying to help, you see I'm not that good at helping but I can read peoples' body emotions. And you seemed very sad that's why I brought you with me."_

"Oh, well, thank you for helping. Now before we go back empty handed let's go find Hiccup."

And after that they went looking for Hiccup for real this time.


	10. CATS 5

short and almost totally messed up, i hath written this. in 31 mins. and a half. maybe, as i dont know. well, i blabbed so much on pontiacs i have nothing to say here except i smell like bug spray. the bad kind of smell. i think i might have lost my green pen :'(. i might not get to see WICKED and my dad and i spent two hours on the phone with Dell...that was so fun...disclaimer!

t(me);alw(andrew lloyd weber)  
>alw; admit it, admit it now!<br>t; never  
>alw; i can phone up some trusty friends and you can meet the inquisition.<br>t; i have already met them if you are gonna phone nana and megan, who questioned me until i thought of someone that i had to have a supposed crush on.  
>alw; fine, then i wont let you play with my characters (that didnt sound quite right...)<br>t; fine, i will say it. i dont own cats nor do i own httyd, but if i did plato wouldent exsist and i would be demeter. the end of this disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Tumblebrutus and Pouncival really did like it up in Berk, with all the nice Vikings and dragons alike, which all cared very much about them. They did feel some remorse when Mistoffelees pointed out that they had forgotten his love. There was something tragic in Misto's life that was causing things to turn out for the worst. But he was still glad to see some of his best friends from when he was quarantined by Jennyanydots in the mornings, and under Tugger's supervision at night. Except Tugger's supervision taught him things that he never did want to know.<p>

So as the three toms sat together, Misto had the two tell him what the junkyard was like, as he had almost been away for a week. One more week until the ball, and if the three didn't get back, then there was going to be no other way but magic to find out if Victoria had mated or not.

"Tugger had a huge party, and most of the cats there became rather intoxicated…" Tumble admitted, sort of disappointed that he had only that news to carry.

"Typical. He was always the one that wanted to throw huge parties, invite his girlfriend of the time, and then afterwards I would have to go and sleep in Munkustrap's den or something because the things he was doing got a little too graphic." Pounce agreed. He had been around Tugger while he had catnip, and that was an experience that he would never forget. The curious cat kept playing his moves on all of the queens, regardless if they had mated or not, and that did eventually get him in trouble.

"So when do we get to go home? I do like it here, and I think that those Vikings were actually pretty nice, but I want to go to the ball." Pounce then asked like the kitten he was at heart.

"After I fix Snotlout's problem, but the issue with that is actually finding the devil. Afterwards he says that he is going to take me into custody of himself, but I can zap out of that after saying a few goodbyes. It's not like I am going to see these people again, because knowing my luck I will." The three toms look up at the stars, ignoring the girlish screeches that Hiccup was giving as he was practicing his sword fighting at night so that he could go on the next raid.

Meanwhile, the junkyard seemed too quiet. Just a little too quiet. Jenny had noticed that she didn't wake up to Tumble and Pouncival wrestling outside to wake up everyone, and so she had slept in accidentally. Then, Munkustrap came back from patrolling, and asked everyone if they had seen the two. Etcetera and Electra said that they saw the two on the back of a dragon flying north, and Munkustrap almost had a moment so large they could build a house on his back.

Victoria was sitting in the corner, being a mope like she usually was on days like today, when she learned that her two tom friends went to go and see Mistoffelees, but they couldn't remember to go and retrieve her before they left. Though she had been busy with helping Jenny plan the ball, she knew that there had to be something that would get her to meet Misto. Plato snuck up on her while she listened to Munkustrap's moment.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" she screeched back, a little higher than usual. "Plato, you know better than to do that."

"I know I do, but that is what makes it so fun. How are you?" He asked, looking a little livelier than the usual, which made pop tarts look like they lived.

"I miss Mistoffelees, and I really hoped that Pounce and Tumble would have remembered to come and get me." Plato said the entire answer with her, as if he knew it already by heart.

"Dear, it isn't good to worry over that stuff. Want to go and find a mouse?" Victoria had agreed, and so the two were off to find their breakfast before Jenny ate them.

(I might have to go one minute over my time limit to squeeze the rest in )

"Can I please go? Pretty, pretty, please? Mistoffelees is miserable and you are just going to let him be that way?" Dragon begged Stoick. She wanted to go and retrieve this Victoria as a gift for Mistoffelees so that he wasn't always so negative just around her or his friends. Astrid hadn't noticed his façade, but she knew that if he kept it up much longer that there was going to be some minor issues.

"I might let you in the morning, so ask me and be prepared to leave immediately. But before you leave, as those two, what were their names? Pounce and Tumble if they had anyone or thing that they wanted up here."

"Yes sir, and thanks." Dragon felt much better about herself. She wanted to make sure that someone at least had a nice life. She had the normal life of Mary-sue, always full of angst if you had asked her about her past. Sometimes, when someone would write a story or a fairy tale for the tribe, they would cough the afore mentioned name around her just to make her feel worse about herself than normal.

That morning, she had gone to get her glider and everything else necessary to transport a few cats. Pounce and Tumble wanted the sisters Etcetera and Electra to come up as well. It was learned that all of the cats were great friends, and so after getting permission from Stoick, Dragon set off on her journey to get the three queens.

"Victoria! Etcetera! Electra!" Munkustrap yelled when she had crashed landed in the middle of a final rehearsal for the ball. He wanted it to be perfect. This was the part in which Tugger would show up and give the hip thrusts of doom until Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer showed up, or was it Old Deuteronomy.

"What?" the three asked as they had arrived. Victoria had shown up last, and Dragon's patience was wearing thin.

"By the request of Pounce and Tumble, you two sisters are to come up to Berk, and Victoria, you were requested by me to keep Mistoffelees Company up there. He is rather lonely and miserable, if you understand what I am getting at." Victoria nodded her head gravely. This was going to be a day of flying.


	11. HTTYD 6

i like fluff, and this story seems to be full of it...that is great right! yes it is. so the creditts to to pontiac, and therefore she can do her own disclaimer. hahahahaha i have a tail

* * *

><p>"So, how much longer in it to Berk?" Etcetera and Electra asked poking their heads out of the basket that was on Dragon's back.<p>

"_Much farther, but we will probably get there before sundown, 'cause if I don't and I'm late for dinner, Stoick's going to kill me."_ Dragon replied.

"So, Mistoffelees _really_ did miss me?" Victoria asked for the hundredth time.

"_Oh, for Thor's sake Victoria, yes, he was utterly miserable."_ Dragon repeated for the hundredth time. _"Now please stop asking."_

"OK, fine."

"_Thank you."_

Victoria was sitting on Dragon's shoulder, because there wasn't much room in the basket for all three queens, to fit comfortably. And she hadn't shut up about Misto since they left the junkyard. To keep everyone from utter boredom Etcetera and Electra started singing road trip songs, even Victoria had joined in on the singing. Dragon had never heard any of these songs before so she didn't mind, she thought that these cats had wonderful singing voices, she wanted to join in but she knew her singing couldn't ever measure up to these cats' voices. So she flew on, catching whatever jet stream winds she could, and resting in them, so she can take a break while the wind carried them.

-Line Break-

Back at Berk, Toothless was having an equally annoying time. With Misto completely miserable, and Pounce and Tumble wrestling, was diving him insane, he was ready the blow a sapphire fire ball at them, but he knew Dragon and Hiccup would be disappointed in him, so he didn't.

"Toothless, how long has been Dragon gone for?" Pounce asked when he pinned down Tumble. Tumble then kicked Pounce off of him.

"_All day, Pounce."_ Toothless replied, hiding his worry, he was worried for Dragon's safety because she had forgotten her most powerful, and only defense weapon, her dagger, called 'Dragon's Dagger'. Not named after her, it was given to her by her godfather on her tenth birthday, sharp-pointy object perfect gift for a ten-year-old-girl, right? AND she didn't tell him where she was going, she left early that morning, and all Pounce and Tumble said was that she left to get Etcetera and Electra, from the Jellice junkyard. Toothless bated (very carefully) Dragon's dagger around, when I say that this dagger is powerful it is VERY powerful it has the power to transform into a samurai sword, and it has magical properties and Toothless knows that first hand, because last time he held the dagger in turned him human, it was quite an experience.

"Hey, be careful Toothless you might cut yourself with that dagger. Why do you have a dagger anyway?" Tumble asked.

"_Huh?" _Toothless snapped out of his train of thought.

"Why do you have a dagger? And be careful." Tumble repeated.

"_Oh, this isn't my dagger, this is Dragon's dagger, and she left it behind."_Toothless replied.

"Well be careful, you could cut yourself batting it like that." He said

"_I'm always careful."_ Toothless bumped the hilt of the dagger and the point of the blade hit, and bounced off his paw. _"Ow." _

"Ha, serves you right, for not being careful." Pounce laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Even Mistoffelees started to laugh a bit.

'_Well at least Misto isn't _so_ miserable.' _Toothless thought. And he licked his paw, the dagger didn't pierce his paw it was merely like getting pinched, it didn't break the skin but it did hurt, a bit.


	12. CATS 6

look what i did sisters and brothers in my mental asylum. thats right, my room is my mental asylum as i am allowed to be crazy. if you want inspiration youtube the phantom of the opera remix its really really good...happy 4th

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees was sitting alone on Astrid's bed, after his friends had gone to bed. Dragon was due to return by sunset, and he was going to stay up all night if he had to. Astrid was out on a date with Hiccup, probably throwing axes at inanimate objects, and then playing ding dong ditch afterwards. Something Viking like that would make no sense at all.<p>

Sooner than later, Astrid had come back and was bursting with energy. She was just a handful it seemed, and her mom had no idea what to do with her. Something about this girl though, gave Mistoffelees the urge to go to sleep before something bad happened.

"You must really miss her, that Victoria you always talk about." She said, lying on her back looking for pictures in the texture of the wooden ceiling.

"I do miss her, and more than I can express. Do you think it's alright if I go for a walk?" he asked, knowing that he wasn't just going to go for a walk, but he was going to do something else.

"Sure, the isle is perfectly safe at night; just make sure you don't make any noise." And with that Astrid passed out on her bed, fully clothed and so she didn't notice when he jumped out of the window.

Finding the Hiccup's hut wasn't very hard, but breaking in wasn't as easy as it should have been. There was an open window though, one that went into Hiccups room. Stealthily, Mistoffelees jumped up onto the thin ledge and waited until the right time to pounce and wake up his two friends so that they could see Etcetera and Electra. Instead of landing on them, he landed on Hiccup's face.

"Ahhh! Rat attack!" Hiccup screamed so loudly that most of the isle woke up. But yet, the two toms stayed asleep.

"Shh, you silly human. It's just me. Now can you wake up Tumble and Pounce for me? We can wait for Victoria and the sisters together." Hiccup stared at him, and before saying sorry for pushing him onto the floor in the crudest way possible, Misto soon was joined with his two friends to wait for the three queens and Dragon to come back.

Meanwhile, Toothless was sitting in a secret hiding spot where in the field that Dragon was due to land in. he missed her, and was worried beyond compare. She had forgotten her dagger, and so if she stopped to long and was killed, he would never forgive himself. Though he was half asleep, he watched as the three toms walked into the field and started to randomly dance.

Mistoffelees was practicing his dance moves for the jellicle ball, and it moderately easy. They had planned to honour his last great feat of pulling seven kittens and a small dog out of a hat. As well as a small dog coming out of the hat, there was a girl with brown hair and a blue checked apron, wearing ruby slippers. It made him sick to see her and how she acted.

Tumble and Pounce we dancing with him as well, mimicking what they thought that Munkustrap was going to do. Soon they all three were engaged in a barking war, practicing for the 'Awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles' before Tumble started to act like his possible father, Growltiger. It was quite a sight. So much of a sight that Toothless couldn't stop the laughter from pouring out of his mouth.

"Toothless, is that you?" asked Pouncival.

"You caught me. Did you know that you look funny when you do that?" Mistoffelees turned a shade of pink only his friends saw when he used to talk about Victoria and how beautiful she was looking and then what she had said to him that day.

"It's for our jellicle ball, that we probably will miss, but I can't help it. I still haven't found were Snotlout is hiding so that I can fix his nose. I know how to do it; just I need him to do so." Mistoffelees then explained before tacking onto the end a nice invite to teach Toothless how to dance like them.

(This is a line break and I live here. No it is not me being the line break, but a cat. Guess which one)

"I see land. Etcetera, Electra, wake up!" Victoria asked, almost yelling.

"We never fell asleep Victoria. Say, what does it look like from up there?" Electra asked, ever curious.

"there are three, no four, black and white dots dancing on a field, and they look like- its Mistoffelees, Tumble, Pounce and a dragon. Dragon, do you know who that dragon might be?" Victoria asked. If she had been able to see Dragon's face, it would have been completely pink.

"That is my almost boyfriend, Toothless. He can't really dance, but that dodo doesn't know that I can't dance either."

"That's too bad. In order to start dating, you have to dance in our tribe. Maybe you should come and visit us someday." Etcetera said in a dreamy voice. She was always floating on a magical cloud somewhere else, but not on land.

Dragon thought about that for a second or two. Dating and Dancing was something that most people with legs did. Cats had to dance in order to date, apparently. Why wasn't she told about this?

"I'm bored, can we sing a song for the ball so that I am ready?" asked Etcetera.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." They sang the entire song, and by the time they had touched ground they were singing 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.' You can almost imagine the great feeling that Misto had when that happened and he heard it.

Dragon crashed landed gently, which was almost impossible, so she got the real impact of momentum. Victoria had jumped off of her back, and the two sisters got off and they all went and huddled in a corner while the toms went to get Dragon out of the mess. She wasn't hurt, thank God, but she was really tired. Those queens knew how to make someone sleepy. When they were singing songs that they needed to know, she fell asleep somewhere between 'The Naming of Cats' and 'Gus; The Theatre Cat' and then woke up to something loud and perky.

"Misto!" Victoria yelled almost as loudly as Hiccup had screamed. She ran and jumped at him, causing him to fall over. If only they knew that she had been forced to dance with Plato would this reunion have been ruined.

Victoria was forced to dance with Plato because she had practiced with him the most, and they became really good friends over time. Munkustrap decided that it was time for her to become a queen, and though she would have much more preferred to be paired with Mistoffelees as her partner, Munkustrap had chosen Plato for his adopted daughter. He didn't know if it was the right choice, but that would be said afterwards.

"I missed you too dear." He said before she smashed her lips onto his in a gentle, but passionate manner. He returned it until someone, most likely Tumble, told them to get a room.

"Tumble, you are in no fit condition to speak." Misto was right; he was off on cloud nine with Etcetera, who had learned the hard way that she couldn't mate with Tugger because he was too old. Pouncival and Electra had scampered off to Hiccup's den for the time being. He was afraid to find out what they were going to do.

"Dragon, you left your dagger, you know how that scared me." Toothless start to complain after giving her a hug. She faced him and kissed him. "I missed you too." The inner dragon in her wanted to do much more than just kiss him, but her inner human wanted her to just run off and go to bed.

Victoria and Mistoffelees shared a bed on Astrid's bed, and in the middle of the night the small, white queen start to shiver. Mistoffelees, being the gentleman he was, wrapped his arms around her and kept her as warm as he possibly could have, though in the morning, his fur was cold, but his heart was warm.

While Victoria and Mistoffelees got some sleep, the four cats in Hiccups room went downstairs to his living area, where no one was sleeping to play truth or dare. All four cats had agreed on that. Since they were all cats, they could play it however they liked. Though I can't explain it, it was quite a sight to see as they were all possibly high off of catnip. Maybe that basked that the sisters travelled in had catnip in it. Just maybe.


	13. httyd 7

this is pontiac's chapter once again...i dont have much to say here maybe next chapter...so you know we are nearing the end i can sense it

* * *

><p>After the tiring fly from London, Dragon needed some serious sleep, but she had mixed feelings about sleep. If she slept she would have her horrible nightmare again, the same nightmare that has been scaring her since she was ever adopted at one year old. But if she didn't sleep she would be very tired and grumpy the next morning. Toothless had been with Dragon ever since she came back from her trip, he was trying to comfort her, and get her to get some sleep. They sat on the beach watching the stars.<p>

"_Come on Dragon, you really need your sleep, it won't be good if you don't get any sleep. Besides now there are how many? Oh ya, about six cats now, I think, and they're going to be a real handful. And they can't leave until Snotlout's problem is fixed, if he can be found, we have to go look for him tomorrow, and you're going to need your rest, OK?" _Toothless said as convincing as he could.

"_I don't know Toothless, my nightmare; you know how much it scares me."_ Dragon replied.

"_Ya, I know, but Dragon look it's not that bad come on."_

"_Not that bad? Oh my gods Toothless, I wake in a cold sweat every bloody morning 'cause of that damn nightmare and you say it's not that bad."_

"_I'm sorry Dragon, what I meant was, oh forget it."_

"_What? Toothless if you really want me to sleep fine, but I can't stop my nightmare, it haunts me every night."_

"_I know that, but I'll be here for you, and I always will be."_

"_You weren't one time."_

"_For Thor's sake Dragon, you had a dream inside a dream. You know those are really weird. And stop thinking life sucks so much; you've already gotten over this like last month."_

"_Yeah, I know, it's just I really don't like the dream, and yeah, those dreams inside dreams are completely weird. OK, I'll stop complaining now; let's head back to the house."_

"_OK."_

-Line Break-

_Creak_

Dragon silently, as she could, opened the door to hut; four of the cats were sitting in the living room playing what looked like truth or dare. All four cats turned and looked.

"Oh, hi Toothless." Pouncival said.

"_Hi, Pounce."_ Toothless replied.

"Hi Dragon," Electra said waving. Dragon yawned.

"_Hi,_ _Electra, hi Etcetera." _Dragon replied.

"Boy you look beat." Etcetera stated.

"_Yeah, I guess I am a bit tired."_

"A 'bit', all that flying has seriously taken a lot out of ya." Tumblebrutus commented.

"_Yeah that happens sometimes. So you guys playing truth or dare?"_

"Yes, yes we are, you want to join?"

"_Dragon you need sleep." _Toothless reminded her.

"_Oh, yeah, right. G'night every one. Wait Toothless if they're playing truth or dare here then where am I suppose to sleep."_ Dragon asked him.

"_Oh, I didn't think of that."_

_Step, clink, step, clink._

"_Uh, oh, I think Hiccup's up."_ Dragon said looking towards the stairs. Indeed Hiccup was up, he soon appeared at the stairs, and he was very tired form the rude awakening from Mistoffelees, and now he was up again.

"Dragon? What are you doing up?" Hiccup asked yawning, when he noticed her.

"_Hiccup, I just got back from my trip, to London."_ Dragon explained slowly.

"Oh - (yawn) - OK. I was just going to go get a drink."

"_Alright."_

And Hiccup walked pasted very one, and into the other room. When he returned he had a mug of water in his hand.

"Well G'night." He said, and walked up the stairs half asleep.

"_G'night." _Dragon said.

"Good night." All four cats said at once. And Hiccup disappeared up stairs.

"You know I'm tired too, I'm gonna go to bed." Etcetera announced.

"Me too." Electra agreed.

"Me third." Pounce agreed.

"What, the heck me as well." Tumble added. Then all four cats ran up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

"_Well, now that they're gone, let's get some sleep." _Toothless yawned and began to lie down on the floor.

"_Yeah, I'm too tired to keep arguing over so silly."_ Dragon agreed.

"_That's the spirit."_

Dragon lied down beside Toothless.

"_Night, Toothless." _She said taking out her hair ribbon and letting her hair down.

"_Night, Dragon." _Toothless replied, giving her an affectionate nuzzle. Soon both of them were sound asleep.

-Line Break-

Mistoffelees was thirsty, so he came down stairs to find something to drink. That's when Dragon slightly twitching. He walked over to her.

"Dragon? Dragon wake up." Misto said shaking her, she just twitched again, he shook her again. Finally her eyes opened, her night fury, neon green eyes were full of confusion and a bit of fear.

"Dragon, are you all right?" Misto asked.

"_Misto, thank Thor it's just you." _Dragon said, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Yes it is me, but are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"But you were twitching, what's wrong."

"_Between you and me, I had a scary nightmare, that's all."_

"Oh my."

"_Yeah, I guess you can say that."_

"How bad was it?"

"_I rather not talk about it."_

"Oh, OK."

"_But if you really what to know,"_

"Yes I do."

"_OK, okay. It's just a nightmare that I have every night it's no big deal. Don't tell Toothless I said that though."_

"Why not?"

"'_Cause I always make such a fuss 'bout it."_

"Why?"

"_Oh, come on, it's scared me since I was a little girl."_

"Can't you just change it to something else?"

"_Nope, but since you woke me up,"_

"Sorry 'bout that."

"_Oh no, it's not a problem. It's like other dreams you wake up and when you fall back asleep it doesn't play again. But changing it to something else doesn't work, trust me I've tried."_

"Oh, OK."

"_Yeah, but I wish I could just stop having it altogether."_

"Maybe I can help."

"_How?"_

"Well since I don't think that zapping you with me powers would do any good, but maybe I could make a charm that could stop you from having the dream. Well if would probably start out as the nightmare but then change to something different."

"_Great idea!"_

"But, you'll have to help me with something."

"_Anything."_

"Well, it seems that you have your own abilities, so you have to help me fix Snotlout's problem, OK?"

"_We have a deal."_

"Good." And they shook hands (or hand and paw, whatever). "I'll start working on it tomorrow morning."

"_OK, besides me and Toothless are going to go look for Snotlout anyway. The sooner we find him, the sooner you, or we, can fix his problem. And the sooner all of you can go home, so you don't miss that ball of yours."_

"Thank you; see you in the morning, sweet dreams Dragon." Dragon smiled.

"_You too, Misto."_ And Dragon fell back asleep, and this time she didn't have her nightmare. Instead she dreamed of the happiest moment of her life, her first date with Toothless.


	14. cats 7

this is where most things get angsty and fluffy as well as just strange. i can sense the end and i can probably guess that you are thinkin' that this thing is spineless and plotless...review on moi chapter because i love you! disclaimer; i am awesome.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the junkyard, Munkustrap was pulling out all of his fur. Without Mistoffelees and five other cats, he now had to do a whole lot more than he planned, and without Mistoffelees' magic it was going to be harder. Sure, he had Corpricat and Tantomile, but they just didn't show up all the time.<p>

Jennyanydots got some of the kittens to work on getting the feast prepared that they held before the ball, and afterwards sometimes. Munkustrap was also scrubbing all the junk as clean as possible, as he wanted his father to be most impressed when he dropped in to see how the ball was going. Hopefully, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would be back very soon with those Christmas lights he had requested.

"Munkustra'! we got the Christmas lights! We jus' had to choose which' colour we wanted to grace the junkyard." Rumpleteazer yelled from the border of the junkyard. The date was coming up closer and closer and soon if Mistoffelees didn't get back, he would have to bring in the jellicle ball himself. Munkustrap had planned to have Mistoffelees and Victoria bring in the jellicle ball after the recital of the ancient song 'the naming of cats'. If they didn't come, he would get Tugger and Bomba to do it, or himself and Munkustrap.

"That's great. Now, would you care to tell me what colour you got, and if there are more at the place in which you stole that? On second thought, could you tell me where Mungojerrie is?" Rumpleteazer looked at him funny for a second before slightly laughing and telling her tale.

"Mungojerrie was hungry on the way, and so he stopped in the alleyway behind some fast food gas station to pick something out of the garbage, or steal out of the store. Since we were on official business, we decided to pick out of the garbage, as those humans like to leave leftovers. So as we were doing that, Mungo ate something that he really shouldn't have and whatever it was, it stinks. So right now he is off at Macavity's, stinking up his lair as a service to you." Munkustrap laughed the first real laugh he had gotten in a while. Nothing made him laugh more than those two hysterical siblings, or were they mates? He never would know. Instead of bickering and such, he shut up and started putting up the lights with the help of a couple other older toms and queens.

Meanwhile, off on the isle of Berk, Mistoffelees and Victoria were sitting on the top of a cliff face, admiring the sunrise from that point. It was beautiful, painting the skies different shades of orange and pink. It reminded them of home and what they used to watch after dancing all night long during the ball.

"Misto, I think I might miss it here once we fix Snotlout's problem. It is so pretty, and the people are so nice."

"I think I might agree with you on that. Are you the only one who strongly desires to start practicing our part of the bringing in of the jellicle ball?" Victoria nodded, and soon the dynamic duo was dancing their respective parts, and Mistoffelees was singing in his dreamy voice. Or so Victoria thought.

As they danced the morning in, they also suffered from lack of sleep and so they kept bumping into each other. There was something entertaining about it, as they started laughing at each other each time it happened. Soon, they were tired like most people would be after suffering from a lack of sleep, dancing, and goofing off like a pair of buffoons.

"Tumble told me that you are going to perform the mating dance with Plato, is that true?" Mistoffelees asked, hoping that it wasn't deep down inside.

"It is true. If you only got to know Plato like I did though! He was so nice when I was all alone, and we danced all night long sometimes, and we pranked Tugger…" Victoria's reminiscing was soon faded into the background as Mistoffelees' heart broke. He had to think of some excuse so that he could go and cry.

"I will be back; I just have to go potty." He said in a rush, as he ran off in the direction of Astrid's hut. Maybe she could help, as she was a girl too.

Mistoffelees was trembling with the terrors of heartbreak, as he did really love her and he knew that there was no way to redo a mating dance, unless you only did it for convenience of Munkustrap. But this didn't sound like that. This sounded rather serious, as she sounded so in love with the idea. Maybe loving her was a bad idea. Maybe just craving her attention was something that was going to kill him. He really did love her; just did she love him back?

Hopefully Astrid had the answers. She was probably awake, wondering where they cats had gone, and sharpening her axe for the hunt for were Snotlout was hiding. There was something about him that made her want to kill him. If Mistoffelees could fix his stupid problem, he would be able to go home and be a mope, or maybe send his friends back and stay and be the official magical cat of the tribe. Something.

For all he knew though, Victoria didn't love him as much as he loved her. Maybe the Everlasting Cat didn't want them together. They seemed to be a match made in heaven, as most cats would tell you, but it seemed different when they were together. Plato and Victoria were doing things that Mistoffelees and Victoria used to do together. What happened to keeping things sacred?

As if he was part of Mistoffelees, the Rum Tum Tugger sensed this distress though they were far apart and he was busy making out with Bombalurina. He stopped kissing her and sat up. There was something different about his personality, as if part of it had died.

"What's wrong, Tug?" Bomba asked, wanting to know why she was on the verge of losing the deal she made with Bombalurina.

"Mistoffelees is sad. I just know it. A part of me is all sad, and feels like crying, but the other wants me to resume kissing you again."

"I didn't know that you were so emotional. If I knew that, I would have brought balloons for your child." Tugger glanced at her with a very unimpressed expression.

"I didn't mean to ruin our moment of happiness; just I do care about my best friend in the world. Think about what he has had to sit through when we started to share a den. He has had to sleep during one of my notorious parties, the one when the jellicle moon was Munkustrap's birthday." Bomba laughed at that memory, remembering how wasted Munkustrap had let himself get, and how high on catnip Tugger was. During the middle of the ball, when Old D. dropped in, Munkustrap had tried to kiss him, and Tugger was avidly talking to Admetus about something. She just didn't want to know what.

"True. Hey, Tugger, I have some news I have to tell you. Something that I just remembered that I had to tell you."

"What would that be?" He asked. He hoped inside that she wasn't pregnant with their love child.

"Well, it's actually a question. Will you be my mate?" Tugger looked at her funny for a second, while registering what she had asked him.

"Isn't that the question I am supposed to ask you? Well, anyways. Yes, I will be your mate, but you have to tell Munkustrap. And find Mistoffelees a new den."

"But we all three can share. We can treat him like our little kitten, and pretend to raise him from birth." Bomba laughed lightly, before she lay on the bed, loudly proclaimed that she was going to sleep, and then Tugger pounced on her. This was going to be a long night, for both Tugger and Mistoffelees. Right before they fell asleep though, he hoped that his little bud Misto was going to be okay.


	15. httyd 8

pontiac wrote it; i dont own it.

'nough said. read on! also, thanks to this mysterious meredith for all the misspelled reviews...and no one here's name is Christina...so y'all know...

* * *

><p>"Misto, everything's going to be fine." Astrid said trying to comfort Mistoffelees. He was still upset about what happened between him and Victoria.<p>

"How can you be sure?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You have to stop moping, come smile, please."

"I don't know Astrid, I-"

"_Hey, Astrid you home?"_ Dragon called from down stairs, Misto and Astrid heard Dragon run up the stairs, down the hall and stop at Astrid's bedroom door, and began to knock.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Astrid?"_

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Astrid?"_

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Astrid?"_

"You know that you sound like an idiot do that right?" Astrid asked.

"_Yes I know I just do it to bug people. Am I bugging you?"_ Dragon replied.

"No, you just sound as annoying as Ruffnut."

"_Oh, sorry."_

"It's OK; I was just joking come on in."

"_OK."_

Dragon opened the door, and walked in. Misto noticed something different about her, when he meet her she was wearing a forest green kimono with burnt sleeves. But now she was wearing a black long-sleeve tunic, she was wearing her Night Glider, and her silky black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, she looked like a very determined warrior. She also had a samurai sword tired to her belt. Astrid finished sharpening her axe and jumped off her bed.

"Well there Dragon, you look like you're very ready for a good hunt." Astrid said.

"_You bet I am, while you and Toothless take ground patrol, I'll be taking to the sky for a bird's eye view." _Dragon replied. _"I'm so ready."_

"I'm excited; I haven't been on a good hunt in a long time."

Misto just sat there on Astrid's bed, minding his own business. Dragon looked over Astrid's shoulder and saw Misto there; she noticed that he had a sad look in his eye. Astrid noticed that Dragon was looking over at Misto, so she moved out of the way.

"_What's wrong Misto?"_ Dragon asked sitting down beside him. Misto willingly told Dragon what was wrong.

"_Oh my gods, Misto I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say, or do."_ She said.

"It's OK, Dragon, I-I'm fine." Misto replied, he tried to hide how choked up he was. Fortunately for him Astrid didn't notice, but unfortunately, Dragon had hearing as good as a, well a dragon, so she did notice. Cue bright idea, and 'bright idea' light bulb. _Ding!_

"_I have an idea! My old friend Stillman, he might be able to help you with your girl trouble. I know he helped me with boy trouble, so there's no doubt in my mind, I know he can help you." _Dragon said. Misto seemed to brighten up.

"You really think that your friend can help me?" He asked.

"_Yes, I give you my word."_

"OK, where can I find him?"

"_Why don't I take you to him?"_

"But Dragon, what about the hunt?" Astrid asked.

"_No problem Astrid, Stillman's place is in the forest, we'll just go there first, and then look for Snotlout."_ Dragon replied. _"Friends come first."_ Astrid nodded. Dragon winked at Misto, and he smiled. She gave Misto her left arm and he clamber up it and sat on her shoulder.

"Uh, nice sword Dragon." He said taking another look at the samurai sword that hung from Dragon's belt.

"_Oh, this thing?"_ Dragon asked removing the sword from her belt and showed it to Misto, who backed up a bit. _"This is just my dagger."_ She said very calmly, Misto raised one eye brow in confusion.

"That is your dagger? No it can't be I saw your dagger before, _that_ can't be it, can it?" Misto asked very much confused.

"_Yes this _is _my dagger, it has unbelievable power, my godfather Draco gave it to me. This sword is just one of the many things it can do, I only know a few 'cause I really never fully understood it, but now I sorta do."_

"Oh, now that's reassuring.

"_You're such a bum sometimes."_

"Sometimes."

"_Let's go."_

Astrid and Dragon walked out of the room and soon out of the house, Misto still sitting high and mighty upon Dragon's shoulder.

-Line Break-

Soon they meet up with Toothless at the edge of the forest. They walked for a short while before taking a sharp right and climbing over a giant fallen tree, and there by a very small fire sat a small dragon. He was indeed small, he was only as tall as a Terrible Terror standing on his hind legs, indeed this dragon did walk on her hind legs very much like a human, the tips of his ears and tail were black but the rest of him was a bright poppy red.

"_Hey Still!"_ Dragon called as she dropped down from the top of the fallen tree. The small red dragon turned only for Dragon to see how big of a smile he had on his face as he ran up to her. Dragon dropped to her knees and the dragon gave her a very big hug.

"_Oh my gosh, Dragon I haven't seen you is ages."_ The dragon replied, Dragon giggled, even Misto let out a little chuckle.

"_Oh, Stillman I was only here last month."_

"_Ya, I know but it seemed like ages."_

"_You silly dragon,"_ Dragon wrapped her arms around Stillman and gave him a hug. _"Still, I'd like you to meet Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."_ And she gestured to Misto sitting on her shoulder.

"_Nice to meet Mistoffelees, my name's Stillman, I'm a guardian dragon. Also one of Dragon's very good friends." _Stillman introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Stillman." Misto replied giving Stillman his paw, and the two of them shook paws.

"_Stillman don't flatter yourself, you know you're my best friend."_ Dragon added in.

"I thought your best friend was Toothless." Misto asked.

"_Half and half, T's my boyfriend Misto, Still's looked out for me for years, and never let me down, that's what makes him my best friend."_

"Oh, okay."

"_Anyway, Still the reason we're here is Misto's having girl trouble, I thought since you helped me, maybe you could help him, can you?"_

"_Can I ever! Uh, Dragon, why do you look like you're ready for a war?"_

"_A war, oh hell no, Astrid, T and I are going to go look for Snotlout."_

"_Oh, okay have fun."_

Dragon lifted Misto off her shoulder and put him beside Stillman; she smiled at both of them and stood. She climbed back up and over the tree and was gone.

-Line Break-

"_What'd ya see Dragon?"_ Called Toothless from the ground below.

"_Nothing so far!"_ Dragon called back from high in the sky. _"Wait, I see something!"_

"Well where? Show us!" Astrid called. Dragon dived down and pulled up _right_ before she hit Toothless again.

"_North, fallow me."_ Dragon flew ahead, Toothless turned to Astrid gestured for her to hop on.

"_You walking or riding?" _He asked, Astrid hoped onto Toothless' back, _"I'll take that as riding."_ Toothless then ran after Dragon, easily keeping up with her. Dragon then stopped, well not in mid air, she grabbed a tree branch swung around it, then dropped to the ground, Toothless stopped beside her. Dragon pulled out her sword from her belt, Astrid slide off Toothless' back and readied her axe. They climbed up a small hill and walked around a large tree, they stopped at the back side, some vines were covering a gap in the tree, it was definitely unnatural. Dragon took her sword and with one swift slice she cut through half the vines, then Astrid cut the rest with her axe, and there shivering with fear was, yup you guessed it, Snotlout Jorgenson. Dragon took the rope from Toothless' saddle, that she had put there earlier, and tossed it to Astrid, she then tied Snotlout up. Both girls dragged a complaining Snotlout out from his hiding place. Astrid got on Toothless' back and while Dragon lifted Snotlout up, and Astrid pulled him onto Toothless' back, laying him on his stomach letting his feet dangle on one side and his arms on the other. They then began their journey back to the village, Dragon walked beside Toothless making sure Snotlout didn't fall off.


	16. cats 8

guess what! i got off my lazy butt and wrote this in possibly under thirty mins. as i was away at THE AWESOMEST THING IN THE WORLD CALLED SOAR! so its a week and a half late. deal with it princess. so i dont own the characters. drat. i own the plot and most of hte idea. oh yeah...this might not corrospond well with teh last chapter...as i am kinda loopy (makes funny face)...read on and review!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the junkyard, some of the cats were having issues. Some of them usually meant that Munkustrap was so under pressure that he could burst at any moment, without telling anyone. This landed him in Tugger's den with a prescription for catnip from Jenny.<p>

"Can I ask why Jenny thinks I have catnip?" Tugger asked, carefully going through his boxes that he kept full with stuff. Like his bagpipes, and a very special comb just in case.

"Because she is always right. If you come out of your den happier and spunkier than usual after going in sulking, then she knows that you have either catnip or Bombalurina in your den." Munkustrap licked his paws nervously. "Oh my, where is Demeter! I need to find her, because she is in charge of Macavity detection. And then I need to find out somehow if Victoria, Pounce, Tumble, Etcetera and Electra will be able to make it back, as well as Mistoffelees. Tugger!"

The Maine Coon was approaching him with a small wad of leaves in his mouth. He was going to shove it into Munkustrap's mouth while he was ranting on from stress. "What? I am just doing what the doctor ordered. Now either continue ranting or open your mouth." Munkustrap shut up and opened his mouth. "Good big brother. Now chew and swallow, then you can leave. Remember though, don't do anything stupid." Tugger smirked, feeling a little smug. He didn't know if that was from the stash he kept when he was upset, or the party stash that was also spiked with something else.

Munkustrap, with the catnip in his esophagus, felt much more elated, and went out into the junkyard to find Demeter. He knew what he needed to do, and doing it without a chance of blowing up like a balloon was usually the good way to go.

"Demeter, the jellicle ball is coming up and I need you to keep your senses and eyes open for Macavity, can you do that?" she nodded and tried to walk away.

"Oh, and Demeter, do you want to be my date for the ball?" turning around, Demeter had a great grin on her face.

"H#() yeah!" and she pounced on him. Sure, Munkustrap loved her, but he never really did something like this. Soon they were wrestling and scarring every cat in the junkyard. But this wasn't as bad as Mistoffelees singing them a song stating that he does have a girlfriend, but she lives in Canada. Her name is supposedly Alberta and she lives in Vancouver, but that just was something that the kittens should have never seen.

While Munkustrap was high, he was known to do stupid things. Always, there was the wrestling. After that he would start blabbering stupid stuff, trying to give other tom's hugs and kisses, because he would speak his mind and proclaim that they all were too ugly for him. Things happened and most of the time they didn't work out quite well for anyone.

Subtle side effects soon started kicking in, but Demeter and Jennyanydots were already stressed out. Now that the ring leader was high because of them, and so one of them had to baby sit. For the both were very busy, they had Pouncival and Rumpus cat keep an eye out for him. This was almost the same amount of torture that would happen if you, the reader, were forced to listen to Friday by Rebecca Black for three hours continuous.

(party and party and party fun fun fun looking forward to the weekend. Today it is Friday)

Mistoffelees was off in his corner, sulking as ever. If Victoria was mating with Plato, then why was he still here? Maybe she did miss him, but it certainly didn't show. He loved her; don't let me get you wrong, just she was off limits now. Hastily as if in a race, he scratch a letter down onto a piece of wood that he had stolen from the oceans grasps.

"_If you are reading this it must be because you missed me. Congratulations. Well, I love you, and that is about as much as I can scratch without crying and dying a little inside. I hope that you are happy with Plato though, as it seems that you forgot me as I forgot you. Stupid karma. Let it be known that if life gives you the option to sit out a dance, or submerse yourself into it, dance. And don't think about either, you silly queen. Make sure you dream with everything you have, and love with your all, because if I can't have it someone else should get to feel what I want(ed). I miss you too I guess, and remember those wise words. _

_p.s. if you want to go home, get the others and ask Dragon, Toothless and Hiccup if they are able to take you home. _

_Mistoffelees."_

Wiping away a stray tear, he put the wood in his little bag he took with him everywhere and thought about how to fix a rather large nose. After few moment of thought, he had come up with something that just needed an onion, a pocket knife, and a mentally deranged person, as well as something only he knew of.

"Dragon! How delightful to see you." Snotlout cheerfully said with a fake smile as he was duct taped into a chair. Torturing poor cats was a really low stoop for him now.

"Stuff it you poo head. Now, don't be a hobo and delightfully hand over your knife." Without having any say, one of the two twins ripped it away from him. The rest of his class was sitting in the hall, as well as Stoick, and Mistoffelees. His friends were off entertaining all of the dragons with songs and dances that weren't being used in this coming ball.

Mistoffelees walked up and placed his hands on his head, trying to remember how he did it. Oh yes, he remembered quite well. In fact he took out a piece of wood that he had inscribed the instructions on because he couldn't do half the things on it.

First step; hit victim over the head with an onion that has a smiley face carved on it. Dragon took great joy in hitting him over the head as hard as she wanted.

Second step; use the mentally deranged person to distract himself as Mistoffelees performs a shrinking spell stolen from Harry Potter. So, as if on cue, Fishlegs started singing songs and dancing to keep Snotlout entertained.

Third step; take the remainder of Tugger's IQ points (or at least one of them) and stuff it up until it reaches the brain.

With all three steps completed, everyone was quite happy. In fact, they were rather excited. So happy and joyous that the stupidity problem was fixed that they went to thank Mistoffelees but instead they found just a small piece of wood with a thank you inscribed on it. Somewhere else on the island, a piece of wood landed on Victoria's head as she was doing the splits. Mistoffelees had gone home, or to the Land of Oz, and no one knew where that might be.


	17. HTTYD 9

**long time and no update; not my fault. I didn't have this delighful and important chapter from Pontiac. wanna guess who wrote it? not me!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Victoria found out that Mistoffeless had left, she immediately went to go find Dragon, Toothless or Hiccup. She ran like the wind trying to find them, after nearly searching the whole island, she found Dragon and Toothless in a very grassy clearing.<p>

"_Okay, Dragon remember, take off, turn around, and gradually come down"_ Toothless said.

"_Uh, Toothless, I know how to fly!"_ Dragon snapped. _"I just need to learn how to land!"_

"_Oh, for Thor's sake Dragon you are so dim at times."_

"_No I not, I'm just not incredibly smart, at times."_

"_Whatever, let's just get this over with. The only reason we're here is to help you learn how to land, so if you wipeout you won't hit yourself. Now go!"_

Dragon stretched out the wings of her Night Glider, she was about to take out when Victoria called out.

"Dragon, Toothless!"

"_Huh?"_ Dragon spun around to see what called her name, Toothless turned too. _"Victoria? What are you doing here?"_ Dragon asked.

"It's Misto," She said.

"_What about Mistoffelees?"_ Toothless asked.

"He's gone."

"_WHAT?"_ Toothless and Dragon asked in unison. Victoria nodded her head.

"_My god, we need to find him."_ Dragon said.

"_Good idea, but we might need Hiccup's help."_ Toothless added.

"Well you better start looking." Tumblebrutus said walking up to them, with Pouncival, Etcetera and Electra not far behind.

"_What'd mean Tumble?"_ Toothless asked.

"Well I saw him leave with Astrid on a date."Pounce said. Dragon began so red in the face she could have exploded.

"_Oh, when I get a hold of the red headed freckled little Viking I'm so gonna... grrrrr!"_ she said between gritted teeth.

"_Whoa Dra, calm down. Everything's going to be okay."_ Toothless said calmly as possible.

"_I don't think you get it!"_

"_What don't I get?"_

"_That, Hiccup didn't tell us – you, whatever- that he was going on a date, and by the way, have you forgotten that without him, YOU CAN'T FLY!"_

"_Oh, right."_

"_So let's go." _

Toothless nodded, he looked at the five cats who were just staring at them in awe.

"_Well come on guys."_ Toothless said.

"Come on what?" Etcetera asked.

"_Come, on, get, on, my, back. Unless you really want to run after us."_

"Run? What'd mean run?" Electra asked.

"_Well we're not walking."_ Dragon replied. After that all five cats climbed onto Toothless' back, and both Toothless' and Dragon took off (well technically Dragon flew and Toothless ran very fast).

-Line Break- **Twilla says that line breaks are totally useful.**

It wasn't very long until they found Hiccup and Astrid. Dragon dug her heals into the ground trying to slow herself down enough to stop without crashing, they heals left two inch deep skid marks in the ground. When she had come to an end she tumbled and somersaulted, her feet landing in a puddle, spraying both Hiccup and Astrid, who were standing right on the other side of it.

"Hey!" They yelled in unison.

"_Woops, sorry guys, I'm still learning how to land."_ Dragon explained sheepishly with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I think we know that." Hiccup grumbled scowling at her.

"_Whoa, if looks could kill."_

"You would have been dead a _long_ time ago."

"Ouch, geez Hiccup you don't need to be mean." Pounce said sliding off Toothless' back.

"Easy for you to say, Pounce. _You_ don't have to live with this annoyance every day." Hiccup explained still scowling at Dragon. Dragon did her best pouty face that said: 'I'm sorry Hiccup, can you ever forgive me?', Hiccup's expression softened.

"So what do you want Dragon?" He asked.

"_Well," _Dragon began. _"It's about Misto, and-"_

"Oh, my goodness can you just get to the point!" Tumble shouted.

"_She was getting there, now let the girl talk, gosh."_ Toothless snapped.

"Misto is missing." Victoria blurted out.

"Oh my gods, that's horrible, we have to find him." Hiccup said.

"But where are you going to start?" Astrid asked.

"_I have an idea..."_ Dragon said with an expression that said; she had a plan.

-Line Break- Twilla** doesn't like plain line breaks.**

"Hey, Dragon how much farther?" Hiccup called over the roaring wind.

"_Shut up Hiccup, this is the hundredth time you've asked me." _Dragon called back.

Dragon's brilliant plan was to fly back to London, drop off the cats and see if their tribal leader would know where Mistoffelees was. They were about half way there, but Hiccup _not_ shutting up was making it seem a_ lot_ longer. At the moment, they were flying through a jet steam, which would, one; cut down on time, and two; almost making Hiccup fly off Toothless' back. Toothless and Dragon didn't mind the wind, but Hiccup and the Jellicle cats couldn't take the nose-nipping, face-burning, cold wind.

Now going through this horrible jet steam may have been torture for the others, but as they began to enter the skies over England, they stopped complaining. Thank goodness! They soon began to decent into London, directly into the Jellicle Junkyard. Where even from eighty feet in the air you could Munkustrap jumping for joy. They landed next to the jumping cat.

"Munk, calm down before you hurt yourself." Victoria said as she slid off Toothless' back, followed by Tumble, Pounce, Etcetera, Electra, and Hiccup.

"Sorry Victoria, I'm just so happy your back" Munk replied. Dragon kneeled so she could see eye to eye with Munk.

"_Um, hi, remember me?"_ She asked.

"Yes, I do," Munk replied.

"_Oh good, uh, Munkustrap, right?"_

"Yes, Dragon, is it?"

"_Yes, so yeah, I have something to ask you."_

"Well, spit it out."

"_Uh... well..." _She began; rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She looked at Toothless for help, because she didn't exactly what to say.

"Well, what is it? I'm a very busy tom; we are trying to get ready for our big Jellicle ball, in a couple of nights."

"_Come on Dragon, this is your plan, you can do it."_ Toothless encouraged her. Dragon swallowed whatever fear she had, and took a deep breath.

"_Munk I wanted to know if you knew where Qu- I mean Mistoffelees might be." _She asked, with the slightest bit of hope.

"I'm terribly sorry Dragon, you _just_ missed him." Munk said, dissolving Dragon's little bit of hope. Dragon sighed.

"_Well, do you at least know where he went?"_ Dragon asked.

"Oh, he went to the Land of Oz." Said a tom walking out of the shadows, his mane was half burnt and his paws were carefully placed of his sparkly belt.

"_Who are you, and what is the Land of Oz?"_

"One; I am The Rum Tum Tugger, and two; the Land of Oz is a place where everyone has great hair, sings and dances, not to mention tin men and talking Animals." Tugger explained, doing a couple of his famous hip swivels.

"_Oh, okay, well where is it?"_

"I don't know."

"Oh, wonderful the ugly scaly creature and the two humans brought everyone back," said a tom that was walking up to Victoria, he took her paw and kissed it. "Ah, Victoria how great it is to see you."

"Oh, Plato, don't flatter yourself." Victoria said taking back her hand.

"_Ugly scaly creature?"_ Toothless asked angrily. _"I am a Night Fury, a dragon!"_

"_Human? I am not a human, I am a half dragon."_ Dragon added.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry." Plato said. "And who are you people anyway?"

"_My name is Toothless."_ Toothless replied proudly.

"_I am Dragon."_ Dragon added.

"How original." Plato mumbled.

"And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup added.

"How nice it is to meet you all, my name is Plato. As Miss Victoria has stated." Plato announced, being a bit more flashy then Tugger, and no one's flasher then Tugger.

"_Wait hand on a sec, your Plato, the Plato?"_ Dragon asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

Dragon and Toothless looked at each other with devious smiles, they nodded.

"_So, uh yeah, Plato we need to talk."_ Dragon said picking Plato up by the scruff of his neck.

"Whoa, hey let go!" He ordered.

"_Hum, how 'bout no! So, yeah Plato, I don't think that you know how miserable you were making my dear friend Mistoffelees."_

"Me, how could_ I _make Mr. Mistoffelees miserable?"

"_Hum, I don't know, maybe mating with the queen he loves!"_

"What, no, Victoria tell her! Look Dragon, I think you might be flying off handle, calm down."

"Dragon please, just put him down." Victoria pleaded.

"_Oh, down now why didn't up just ask?"_ Dragon asked so innocently.

She then threw Plato in the air, and as he was falling back to ground, Dragon kicked him hand in the bum and he went flying all the way to the other said of the Junk yard.

"_He's going, going, GONE!" Dragon cheered._

"DRAGON! That's NOT what I meant by down!"Victoria yelled.

"_Hey, it's just a simple law of gravity, what goes up, must come down."_

"But he could get hurt!"

"_He's a cat! He'll land on feet! So, I'll catch you guys later, I'm off Oz."_

"_What, Oz? Not without me you not."_ Toothless said.

"_T."_

"_Yes, Dra."_

"_I have my dagger."_

"_Oh, good. But why don't you want me to come with you?"_

"_You know I would, but this is better off being solo. 'Cause one; Hiccup can't stand jet streams, two; I really don't want to be annoyed, and there; the guys need to practice for their Jellicle ball."_

"_Oh, yeah right. Well good luck."_

"_Thanks."_

"Wait, can you please bring something back for me?" Tugger asked.

"-Sigh- _What do you want?"_

"Do you think you would be able to bring Fiyero? I seriously need his tips for growing back my mane, since it got burnt by the horrible Fireworm."

"_I'll do my best Tugger."_

She gave Toothless a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Hiccup's hair (just to annoy him, and it worked). She took a couple of steps back, ran at top speed and with her glider wings open wide, she took off in search of the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, and the Land of Oz...


	18. CATS 9

**This chapter is two things.  
>1) possibly the longest chapter I have ever written.<br>2)very insanely important for the rest of the story. Who else would send the cats to Oz after being in Berk.  
>So yes, this is in Oz, and if you don't know anything about WICKED, you don't really need too, i dont think. I think i wrote it well enough. Lets get this straight though, Elphaba is the wicked witch from THE WIZARD OF OZ, Galinda is indeed Glinda the Good from WOO as well. Fiyero, well, I'm not going to spoil it now am I? I'll put this in here though; Galinda and Fiyero are dating, but Fiyero's favourite color just might be green instead of pink. that was the worst clue in the world. I wrote it, and I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE! you can have a signed copy of my plot book if you like as well, if you review. and cookies!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Munkustrap I'm going on a little vacation. I'll be back in time for the ball. If you need any help I'll pitch in after this reviving little vacation." Mistoffelees said as he put a small notebook filled with essential spells into his little bag. Ever since the trip to Berk he had gotten way to comfortable with those humans and their strange ways, in fact he opened up to them and now they knew about his strange fetish with the white queen. After fixing what he was brought there to do, there was the new problem of stress and he just couldn't take it. That is when he had decided that he was going to take a small vacation away from vacation.<p>

"You just got back though." Munkustrap complained from the entry way. He was so busy now and days that Mistoffelees hated himself for leaving him alone with Tugger and Macavity, but he wouldn't be able to perform magic with stress.

"I know I did; just think of it as a business trip. Like I said though, I'll be back in time for the ball." Without further ado, the silver tabby slipped out of the small den and Tugger came in, one level too high. This was exactly what Mistoffelees needed right now.

"Hey there lil' buddy. Did you know that Bomba and Demeter hate my guts right now?" Tugger said, collapsing on his bed with a strange sort of highness.

"That's great. I'll be back soon. Don't mess up my bed." And Mistoffelees disappeared in a puff of green smoke that made Tugger go wild. Soon, the Maine coon found himself on the bed he wasn't supposed to be on, and there were maps and drawings of the land of Oz. Oh, how Mistoffelees would be in such a fit to see that he had messed in his stuff.

"Too late." Tugger mumbled and continued about the junkyard, being high and mighty in his own little land.

**This here is a line break with two purposes. Can you guess them? Leave a review if you can.**

The Land of Oz was nothing like you've ever seen it. Firstly, anything green was as green as it could get. There was a faint, green glow on the horizon that must have been the emerald city, and there was a sense of learning in the air. Mistoffelees had landed in Shiz, while the two witches were learning there. It seemed to be lunch break, because over at one of the picnic tables there was a very familiar pink blonde, and a much swankified prince.

But this was his vacation so Mistoffelees didn't have to deal with them. Did he?

Ignoring the public gathering of socialites, Misto climbed up a tree and curled up in the second lowest branch, so that he could jump down in the time of an emergency. It was quite nice in this giant tree, and it was so quiet. If it wasn't for the fact that he was worrying about the tribe, this would have been the ideal relaxing time. Of course, if you were magical and the only good magical cat in the tribe, you would worry too. Little did Mistoffelees know that he was joined in the tree by someone.

"Oh, a cat or a Cat. Come here you." The girl said, putting her book in a satchel. Mistoffelees was still half asleep, so the touch of her hands woke him up all the way. Thinking it best to not speak, he let the girl take him in her arms and cuddle him. Opening his eyes he saw the most peculiar thing.

This girl that was cuddling him was green. Not just green, but the most delightful shade of jade or emerald in the entire country of Oz. Her hair was in a tight fishtail braid, but he could tell that if it were to be displayed it would be beautiful. Her black T-shirt soon was covered in little furs, but you could tell she didn't care. Playing it safe Mistoffelees fell asleep in her lap, and she started to read her book. Everything was peaceful until someone started yelling.

"Elphaba what are you doing up there?" That someone then tugged on her boot, and Mistoffelees felt it.

"Go away. Reading." She said. So her name was Elphaba, and she was a remarkable shade of green. Oz was getting better and better.

"I see a tail up there. Are you turning sticks into animals?"

"Sod off Fiyero. Don't you have some cultish social gathering to attend to, or don't you have to go and practice dancing through life with your friend Avaric?" Elphaba was starting to get quite upset, and you could tell. Soon, she put Mistoffelees in her satchel and jumped down. Sure, Mistoffelees was tossed around a little bit, but he didn't mind. He heard the word dancing and had forgotten everything but. That is, until a green hand nicked him out of the bag and held him tight to her.

"It's a kitty!" Fiyero said as if he was a small child. Why was Mistoffelees having strange déjà vu moments from when he was first introduced to his human family.

"We don't know that yet. Now I am going to go and take him to Dr. Dillamond and see if he is an Animal or an animal." Now the curiosity was surely killing the cat. These people took animals way too seriously, and Mistoffelees wanted to know the difference. This was his vacation; he could do whatever he wanted to.

"Can I ask what the difference is between an animal and an Animal?" he asked, and the two humans looked at him. Fiyero looked way too surprised, and Elphaba was excited.

"Thank Oz! You talk!" Fiyero said loudly before fainting rather daintily. That is when things went downhill. The cultish gathering of socialites turned and looked at Elphaba in a hateful way, and Mistoffelees knew that she was an outcast of sorts. He was too.

"What did you do to Fiyero?" Screeched one girl, adjusting her pink scarf. The others started in on this teasing. Mistoffelees was sort of glad he came here, because he needed to relieve himself of stress and helping someone was totally on the doctors' orders.

Murmuring something about hating to give defeat, Elphaba picked up her bag and walked back to her dorm room. Mistoffelees wanted to talk with her, but then again knew that she just needed to blow steam and he might not want to get into that mess. Sure, she was special, but that didn't give them any reasons to get after her because Fiyero fainted. Had he ever seen a talking Animal before? Obviously not.

"I cannot believe that Fiyero acted like that. He's seen a talking Animal before and there is no way that he'd faint. Ugh." She had complained as Elphaba put Mistoffelees down on her bed and then collapsed on it.

"If it helps; he reminds me of one of my friends back home." Mistoffelees said, knowing it was probably really stupid of him. But it wasn't like he was going to be back any time now, was it?

"Really?" She said, sitting up and crossing her legs. "What is your friend like?"

Misto knew who he was going to describe, and he knew how. This was going to be fun.

"Well, to begin, he is really self-absorbed and has his own fan club. Of course, he cares about his mane and stuff, and prefers to slack off and be stupid." Elphaba laughed.

"Sounds like Fiyero all right. Then again I am faced with a personal dilemma and it isn't working towards me at all."

"Well that sucks. I guess I am kind of in the same boat as you though, Miss Elphaba. You see, there is a Queen and I love her. Of course, we are friends, and everyone says she feels the same way, but I don't know how to play it because in a few days' time we are holding our jellicle ball, and she is mating with someone else."

"Sorry, but I don't think we've properly met other than Fiyero yelling 'kitty!' So what is your name?" she asked as she started to undo her boots. Mistoffelees was quite baffled at how her boots were still together, as it looked like they would be falling apart if it wasn't for the fact of some invisible force.

"I am Mistoffelees, and I am from the Jellicle Junkyard in London. I came here because I need a vacation after my business trip to the Island of Berk, and the fact that too much stress can damage my magical abilities. You?" He said, as professional as possible. After tossing the boots to the foot of the bed, Elphaba started.

"I am Elphaba Thropp, the eminent Thropp. My dad is the governor of Munchkinland and I am here only because my sister Nessarose wanted to. Pleasure to meet you Mistoffelees. Now you were saying something about magic? I don't mean to pry, but can you do magic?" Elphaba seemed very happy someone might actually be able to do magic other than her, and so it made sense that she would love meeting Mistoffelees.

Misto sat up. "Yes, I can do magic. Back at the junkyard I am the only Cat that can perform magic tricks other than Macavity who is evil. Of course, these aren't just parlor tricks, I apparated here, and I've fixed someone's brainless problem."

The rest of the evening was passed as they conversed about life. Elphaba told him about Oz, and how there were animals and Animals, and who owned the pink abomination across the room. Mistoffelees enlightened Elphaba about the junkyard and everyone there, and his trip to Berk. In the three hours they spent together, they seemed as if they had known each other for years.

"Elphie, you have a kitty!" A frilly, pink blur screamed as she bounced onto the bed. Holding onto the Cat, Elphaba tried to defend Mistoffelees.

"First, don't call me Elphie, Galinda. Second; he is a Cat named Mistoffelees. Third; I think you landed on my foot." During that statement, Misto had managed to weasel out of the green girls protecting hug and sat on top of her pillow. Galinda got off of Elphaba's foot and went to sit on her own bed, after glancing in a mirror to make sure her hair wasn't out of place.

"Hello Miss Galinda." Mistoffelees said with a polite tip of the head. Galinda merrily responded, stating that he could call her Galinda and then how she had invited a few friends over later tonight and that Elphaba had to be on her best behaviour around them.

"I'll behave as long as they do." Elphaba countered, petting Mistoffelees. Like any cat, he got her to scratch his stomach and under his chin, and was perfectly content. Soon she was totally immersed in petting Misto that she forgot all about the get together until someone knocked at the door.

Even then, she wasn't at all feeling violent towards the guests, but instead read her book with Misto in her lap. Mistoffelees was reading it with her, and it was a spell book. He almost wished that he had his note pad with him because some of the spells were really simple and could be really useful. Enchanting things to sparkle would make Tugger's day. He had already drowned his worries and was enjoying his time at Shiz University. No one could stop him from doing that, it was too nice here.

Around nine, everyone had assembled in a circle, and Elphaba started on her nightly routine, so Mistoffelees spent this time on his own, taking a light nap and listening in on the interesting game of truth or dare happening.

"Truth or Dare, Fiyero." Said a boy with a bottle in his hand. Fiyero looked at him with a weak smile.

"Truth." Everyone would have gasped if it wasn't for the fact they didn't want to make Fiyero feel downgraded. He was a prince, after all.

The boy with the bottle thought hard. After a few swigs from the bottle, he said something.

"Do you have any emotion towards the asparagus over yonder?" he said, gesturing to the bathroom, where Elphaba was showering and getting changed. Fiyero turned a light shade of pink.

"I guess I sort of like her as a friend. It would help if she wasn't so keen on trying to kill me every time she sees me."

The rest of the game was rather bland, but Mistoffelees thought about how he was wrong. Elphaba never tried to kill him; he just got in the way of her and things happened. Learning that a Cat and talk isn't that unnatural in Oz. No one tried to kill him, it was his own stupidity. Even Tugger knew that it would be common. He had been around Misto during his research time. Heck, Tugger knew as much about Oz as Misto did. From talking Animals to Tin men, and scarecrows. So in extent, Fiyero was wrong. So entirely wrong, but like any human male, he wouldn't admit it to save his life. Why would he do that when he could just wallow in his fake pride and call it a day?

They all left eventually, and by then Elphaba was asleep, and so was Mistoffelees, ready for another day at Shiz. Maybe he would even get to go to sorcery with Elphie and Galinda. Maybe even get Elphaba and Fiyero to become friends. Then again if they ended up in the same situation as Mistoffelees there was no way that he would be able to live with himself. Besides; that little blonde Galinda is dating Fiyero. With optimism and hope things would file out right. Mistoffelees could only hope that it would work out right.

**Nicki Minaj needs a line break. I just dedicated it to her. OH YEAH!**

The next day was a Monday, so everyone was in a great mood. There was no way to avoid the rainclouds that overtook the same sky as the once bright sun did, and it dampened everyone's spirits. Everyone but Galinda, Fiyero and Elphaba. If you were to ask around, Elphaba was in the best mood of her entire stay at Shiz, because she had met a Cat that was suffering the same things as she was; possible rejection. Of course, learning that Mistoffelees could perform magic and could talk made her quite happy.

Though Mistoffelees couldn't go to classes, he would get to go to Sorcery with Elphaba, if she got to talk to Madame Morrible in time. Hopefully she would say yes, but if she didn't he would just take a stroll outside or something to pass the time. Then again, this was supposed to be a vacation. How could he enjoy a vacation if there wasn't time for him to relax?

Back at the dorm, he sat on the bed with Tugger's IQ points, counting them and teaching them new things so that someday they might be of use. Mistoffelees couldn't risk another brain cell loss, or there wouldn't be enough for daily use. But Tugger wouldn't mind, would he? Elphaba was trying to drag Galinda out of bed, stating that she wouldn't have enough time to get ready for her classes. That worked extremely well for getting the blonde out of the room, and so the rest of the morning was rather normal. Instead of leaving Mistoffelees in the dorm room, Elphaba took him with her to classes, but left him outside so that the teachers would go against him or her for that matter.

The first class was politics, and sitting on the windowsill, Mistoffelees learned many things from that class. Who knew that Oz had stolen the throne, but if someone pointed that out, he would be butchered, and be told that no one knew where Ozma was. Of course no one knew where she was, except the previous ruler.

Mistoffelees' favourite class while he was there was history with the goat, Dr. Dillamond. But he only got to hear a little of it, because they were replacing him. After being dragged away by two men in grey trench coats and mysterious hats, Mistoffelees knew he needed to do something. Then, a new man in a trench coat walked in, pushing a cart full of mysterious things. One of these mysterious things was a cage. What he didn't notice was that Elphaba was deeply upset.

"Hello class, I am Dr. Nikidik and I will be replacing Dr. Dillamond. Now class, I want you to witness something amazing. We at the Emerald City have made a discovery, a way to make Animals turn into animals. Look at this marvelous cage!" with that, he ripped the cover off of the cage to expose a lion cub that was labelled Brr. This made Elphaba go bonkers, and soon everyone lost control due to her magical abilities.

Mistoffelees wanted to intervene but didn't want to mess up the fabric of the future, so he just left it alone. Last thing he saw before bolting away was Fiyero, Elphaba and Fiyero was holding the lion's cage. Hopefully they would start to get along after this. Besides, he was probably the only one who noticed an unidentified, black, screaming object in the sky.

"Oh Oz." Mistoffelees said running, going to the place where Dragon had possibly crashed. It was a field full of poppies, but never the less; this wasn't going to be good.

To being, Dragon was in more or less of a mess and her optimism levels must have been at an all-time low. How had she found him in Oz? No one knew that he was there, except Tugger and we weren't sure about that. Finally, the girl's face was quite irritated. To begin, she looked sleep deprived and going crazy, and then there was the factor of her having to come and retrieve Mistoffelees.

"Look, Dragon, I know you probably don't like me right now, but if we don't get out of these poppies we will be screwed. Now scoot!" Mistoffelees yelled from the edge of the field, as the girl got up and dusted herself off.

"What danger might poppies have on me Misto? Have you even begun to think about what the tribe is thinking, and how Victoria went into panic mode after you left? You know what though; I think it's time for a nap. Good night, I'll lecture you when I wake up." With that cheery statement, Dragon laid down and fell asleep in the poppies.

Now Mistoffelees was in a pickle. Dragon was a good four times bigger than him, and there was no way that he would be able to carry her out of the field of poppies. It seemed that they had quite a strong smell, because they put people to sleep, and if Mistoffelees didn't get out of there Dragon would never get out of the field and Toothless would go into a depressed mode.

Little did Mistoffelees know, in all of his magical power, that in another clearing adjacent to the once he was in, Elphaba and Fiyero were getting along, and become friends.


	19. HTTYD 10

**Pontiac has just graced us with this beloved chapter, which means my finale is next. exiting stuff. PS...extra points if you guess about what we are being for 'alloween. OH YEAH! plus my dad ordered the wig so my knitting will be useful...oops i said too much a'ready.**

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees was now going into extreme panic mode; he seriously needed to get Dragon out of the poppies. How he was going to do that, he had no idea. He paced back and forth at the edge off the field, thinking very hard. To keep the smell of the poppies from making him to fall asleep, he plugged his nose, and continued pacing.<p>

"Think, Mistoffelees, think!" He thought aloud. "Okay, so if I can _carry_ her out off the field, maybe I could try to _levitate_ her out!"

Recalling on the levitation spell from one of his spell books, he rubbed his paws together, and began the spell. Blue lightning flickered to life as he continued to recite the spell; his eyes were shut tight as he concentrated on trying to lift Dragon above and out of the poppy field. Little beads of sweat dotted his face as he finished reciting the spell, then he started to through a mini tantrum when he realized that he had only lifted her three inches off the ground, she landed back on the ground with a hard thump.

"You do realize that I could do a levitation spell for you." Said a voice coming from behind him. Mistoffelees jumped at the voice and turned around. In all her green glory, Elphaba stood there.

"Oh, Elphaba, I didn't even know you were there... how long have you been there for anyway?" Misto asked.

"Long enough. So, what's wrong?" Elphie asked.

"Well you see, my friend Dragon here crash landed in this field of poppies." Misto explained gesturing to the sleeping Dragon.

"Oh, I see," Elphie nodded. "Here, let me help you." Misto nodded.

Both Elphie and Misto began to recite the levitation spell. Dragon was soon lifted ten feet in the air, brought to the edge of the field where Misto and Elphie were standing and gently put her on the ground. Without thinking, Misto climbed up and on top of Dragon, standing on her chest, he slapped her, quite hard. As an automatic reaction Dragon's hand came up and punched Misto right in the gut.

"Ow," he whimpered, wrapping him arm around his stomach.

"That must have hurt. I thought you said she was your friend." Elphie said.

"She is that was my own stupidity."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Dragon began to shift, knocking Misto onto the ground.

"Ow, again."

Dragon's eye lids fluttered, she opened them, flipping onto her side, and looking directly at Misto who was now sitting cross-legged and looking straight at her.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, did you have a nice nap?" He asked cheekily. At that Dragon was having _major_ déjà vu, because the first time she meet Toothless and Hiccup, Hiccup had said that exact same thing. Groggily a Dragon flipped onto her other side and she was now looking at Elphie's boots. Dragon looked up and when she saw that Elphie's skin was green she jumped, and when Elphie saw that Dragon's eyes were similar to a cats' she jumped.

"_Beard of Thor!"_ Cried Dragon jumping to her feet.

"Sweet Oz!" Cried Elphie, jumping back a step.

"_Your skin is green!"_ Dragon shrieked.

"You have cat eyes! Or cat like, but still, ah!" Elphie screeched at the same time.

"Hey! So what!" They yelled at each other.

"Girls!" Misto yelled at the top of his voice.

"What?" They asked in unison. "Hey, stop that, Ah!"

"Girls please." Misto said standing in between them.

"_Fine."_ Dragon said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you," Misto replied.

"_So for starters, what's going on, and who's she?"_ Dragon asked gesturing to Elphaba.

"Oh, Dragon, that's Elphaba Thropp. Elphie, this is Zi- whoops, sorry, I mean Dragon. Sorry 'bout that slight mistake Dra."

"_Oh, no prob, Quaxo."_

Misto smiled and slightly blushed. Dragon faced Elphie again.

"_It's nice to meet you, Elphaba. Sorry 'bout my outburst earlier, it happens sometimes."_ She said.

"It's okay, sorry about mine." Elphie replied.

"_That's alright, now, I forgot, what was I going to do before I fell asleep? What was it? Hmm, oh wait, I remember now! I was about to lecture you, Mistoffelees."_

Dragon whirled around and looked directly at Misto. She took a breath and began to lecture him.

"_For starters you are an imbecile. Do you know how much of a panic you put Victoria into? Of course you don't. When she found out that you left without saying good-bye, she freaked. She immediately came to find Toothless and I. plus it was in the middle of my landing lesion. My god, Mistoffelees, she was in such a panic it took a little while to calm her down. Then all other cats came, and then we had to go look for Hiccup, so we could take everyone back to London. You cats are just as bad as humans when it comes to jet streams. I-" _

"Wait what do you mean? I don't understand?" Elphie interrupted. Dragon looked over her shoulder at her.

"_Huh?"_ She asked.

"What do you mean by 'you cats are just as bad as humans'? I don't get it, aren't you a human too? So think about what you're saying there."

"_Oh, did Misto not tell you, I'm not human. So yeah, I can make fun of Hiccup and the rest of the Vikings all I want 'cause I'm not one of 'em. Yeah me! Now where was I, oh, yes."_

"WHAT!"

"_Oh my gods! Would you shut up for five minutes, for Thor's sake."_

"No I'm not going to shut up. If you're not human, then what are you?"

"_A half-dragon, now can you shut up, I'm in the middle of something!"_

"But... I... what?... how?..."

"_Oh, far Thor's sake! SHUT UP YOU LIME LOLLI-POP!"_

Elphie was then and there left speechless. Believe it or not but Elphie just found out how short-tempered Dragon was. Dragon turned back to Misto, and looked at him with an irritated glare and expression.

"_Again, where was I? Oh that's right."_ Dragon said scarily calmly. So Dragon continued to lecture him. She yelled at him about everything that had happened due to him leaving without saying a very simple good-bye. But when Dragon mentioned that she kindda told Victoria how he felt about her, Misto lost it himself.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He yelled.

"_I just told her that you cared 'bout here and-"_ Dragon began.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"_Well I thought I was helping."_

"Helping? Helping? Helping would have been you keeping your big mouth shut! You're telling Elphaba to shut up, why don't you take some of your own advice!"

"_Look here Fuzz-face! If you hadn't gone on this little run-away, vacation none of this would have happened! You know what? If you really want to spend the rest of the day, week, month, whatever, here, I'll just go! I don't want to ruin your vacation more then I already have, so sorry. So to sum everything up, I'm going back to Berk and forget I have ANYTHING to do with you, or any other of you, tap-dancing pussy-cats! Good-bye Magical, Mr. Mistoffelees, have a wickedly amazing trip! I'll be going now." _

With that Dragon stormed off angrier than a thunder cloud. Misto sat down on the ground and put his head is his paws.

"I'm so foolish." He mumbled.

"This is my fault." Elphaba said from behind him.

"No, it's not Elphie," Misto said, his voice muffled by his paws.

"Go after her."

"What?"

Misto looked up from his paws.

"You heard me, go after her." Elphie repeated. Misto stood up and looked in the direction Dragon went.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Good boy, now get going."

And then Misto ran in Dragon's direction.

-Line Break (Halloween's coming up pretty fast eh? Are you going to dress up? If so, what are you going as? Leave a review telling Twilla and I what your being.)–

Dragon stood in the center of some road that was made of yellow brick, only a fifteen minute walk to Shiz. She had past four of signs on the way, one said: _Welcome to Oz! _A second said: _You're walking on the Yellow Brick Road! _A third said: _University of Shiz_ (with an arrow pointing north) and the forth read: _Emerald City_ (arrow pointing south). But Dragon wasn't very sure, she only understood certain languages, and this wasn't one of them. So there stood Dragon, the wings of her Night Glider still folded, she held the fingers in a rectangle position and focused on a single part of the sky, thinking of a good way to take off right smack dab in the middle of a jet stream.

'_Maybe if I take a couple of steps back...'_ She thought while doing to action.

"Hey you! Hello?" Called a voice that sounded very close to Dragon. She dropped her gaze from the sky and looked to find the origin of the voice. Standing there was a handsome young man, who looked almost like a prince. Dragon rolled her eyes. The young man walked up to Dragon, she could see that he had diamond tattoos all over him.

"Hello? What are you, deaf?" he asked.

"_No. who are you, and what do you want from me?"_ Dragon asked trying not to sound rude, but still did. She was still in a bad mood.

"Then why didn't you answer me before, Miss?"

"_Dragon. And second: I was ignoring you."_

"Dragon? That's a weird name."

"_Yeah, so? You have diamonds all over you."_

"Okay."

"_Besides, you didn't answer my other questions."_

"Oh, my name is Fiyero Tiggular. And I wanted to know if you've seen my good friend Elphaba Thropp."

"_Oh, you're looking for the Lime Lolli-pop, yeah she's back there by the deathly sleeping poppies, with the magical talking kitty cat."_

Dragon rolled her eyes again. Fiyero looked at her somewhat shocked. Then he put two and two together and figured out who this 'Lime Lolli-pop' was.

"Hey, Elphaba is not a lime lolli-pop!" Fiyero argued.

"_Oh, okay. I could turn her into a toasted lolli-pop if you like."_ Dragon replied cheekily.

"No!"

"_Awe, well you're no fun."_

"I'm no fun, I'm plenty fun. Besides, I won't let you set people on fire you pyro!"

"_I am not a pyro! Okay maybe I am, just a little though." _

"Dragon?" called a familiar voice. Dragon's expression went from cheeky to doom 'n' gloom, bad mood again.

'_Mistoffelees.'_ She thought. _'Why the hell is he following me?'_

"Uh, Dragon, please talk to me. Please." Misto said. He tugged at the back out Dragon's pant leg. Dragon's anger began to soften hearing the sincerity in his voice. She looked over her shoulder, but turned away shutting her eyes. Misto was giving her the 'Puss in Boots' stare. Big, round eyes that reminded Dragon of Toothless' eyes when he was happy, or trying to look cute, it _always_ go her. There was an awkward silence, for a little while. Then finally Dragon spoke.

"_Mistoffelees." _Dragon didn't turn around nor look at him

"Dragon I'm really sorry, can- can you forgive me?"

"_I could..." _

Another short awkward silence.

"_But you'd have to stop chocking on your words first."_

Misto began to smile as Dragon turned and knelt down in front of him, she was smiling too.

"I am really sorry." He repeated.

"_No, I am. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."_

"Hey, it's okay, we're both young so we're aloud to be stupid at times."

"_So true."_

Dragon gave Misto a big hug.

"ELPHIE!" Yelled Fiyero. Both Dragon and Misto jumped, because they had forgotten that he was even there. Dragon looked up and Misto turned around. Elphaba was walking up to the lot of them, when Fiyero yelled her name and ran towards her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, Elphie blushed, like any girl would when the guy they like kisses them.

"Hi Yero." Elphie said pulled out of Fiyero's death grip.

"Elphie, do you know that this rude little girl called you a 'lime lolli-pop'?" Fiyero whispered.

"_I can hear you, you know!"_ Dragon called over. _"And hey, I'm not little, I'm five foot four inches!"_

"Yes Fiyero, I know. She's said I right to my face, plus it was my own stupidity, I kind of ticked her off." Elphie replied.

"_Yes, yes you did."_ Dragon interrupted again.

"Stop that, you're practically eaves-dropping." Misto scolded.

"_What are you my mother?"_

"No, but-"

"_Then shut up."_

"Fine."

Dragon tapped her shoulder, and Misto climbed up and sit on it, then Dragon stood up.

"Look, Fiyero I'm sorry for own argument, I was in a bad mood. And Elphaba, I'm sorry for the 'lime lolli-pop' comment." Dragon apologized.

"It's okay." Elphie and Fiyero both replied.

"Okay, now that we got all sorted out let head back to Shiz." Elphaba said. "Or Fiyero and I are going to be late for a next class."

"_Hey, can I come too?"_ Dragon asked.

"Sure why not?"

"_Thanks."_

"No Problem."

So all four of then walked, (NOT SKIPPED! There are only two Shiz students, a half-dragon, and a cat. Not, a tin man, a scarecrow, a farm brat and a small dog! This isn't _Wizard of Oz_), down the yellow brick road. Along the way they talked about different things. Like Elphaba talked about how much a girly-girl her roommate, Galinda, was. Fiyero was telling Dragon how she could keep her hair in better shape. And that salt water and jet streams aren't things that help. Misto was telling Dragon some the little adventures he's had so far. And Dragon explaining the ridiculous request of the Rum Tum Tugger.

-Line Break (along with telling Twilla and I what you're going to be for Halloween, why don't you try and guess what we're go as... come on, give it a try, with any more line breaks, I might give you hints to my costume. Good luck)-

They arrived at Shiz just in time for Fiyero and Elphaba to run off to their next class. Elphie quickly reminded Misto her dorm room number was and gave him her key so he could get in. Misto showed Dragon the way to the dorm, up the stairs and to the room. Misto gave Dragon the key, she put it in the key hole and undid the lock. She turned the handle and the door swung open.

Misto ran inside jumped up onto Elphaba's bed sat down, he gestured Dragon in. She was quite cautious because she saw that one half of the room was completely pink, complete with frilly things and sparkles. The _only_ normal thing about this room was Elphaba's side of the room. Dragon took off her Night Glider and unhooked her pack from it. Setting to on the floor next to Elphaba's bed Dragon opened it taking out a piece of long black ribbon. She then took the tail of her glider and folded it up towards the wings and tied the ribbon around the whole thing and set it by her pack. Then sat on the bed next to Misto.

"So how do you like Elphie and Galinda's room?" Misto asked.

"_It's okay, but that pink side, that's bloody scary."_Dragon answered. Misto laughed.

"Yeah, I know that's Galinda's side."

"_I guessed that."_

"Hey, I got something for you."

"_What?"_

Misto grabbed his back pack, and opened it. He stuck his hand in and shuffled though it for some time.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he pulled out a necklace for his pack. The necklace was a thick back cord with a single charm. The charm, was a dragon.

"Ta-da!" He showed Dragon the necklace.

"_You got that for me, why?"_ She asked surprised.

"I didn't buy it for you, I made it."

"_You made that?"_

"Yes, and I charmed the charm?"

"_You did what now?"_

"I charmed the charm. May I?"

He held out the necklace partially asking if he could put in around her neck. Dragon shrugged her shoulders but still nodded. She slid off the bed and onto the floor. Misto undid the clasp and swung the necklace around her neck and did it back up. Dragon touched the charm with the tips of her fingers. She got up and sat back on the bed.

"_It really is a beautiful necklace, but what do you mean you charmed it?"_

"It means, I put a spell on it."

"_Yes, I know that, but what kind of spell?"_

"I charmed it so as long as you wear it at night, no more nightmares."

Dragon gasped, then gave him a big hug.

"_Misto, you're the best."_

"You're Welcome."

Then out of the blue, Dragon yawned.

"I thought you wouldn't be tried with that nap in the poppies." Misto said. She yawned again.

"_I know but I guess since it wasn't exactly a real nap, then I'm still tried."_ She yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap here. Get some real sleep, besides you need your rest if we're going to figure out how you're going to get both me and Fiyero back to London."

"_Yeah, you're right, well good night."_

Dragon slid back down onto the floor, using a pack as a pillow she curled up and took a _real_ cat nap.

-Line Break (oh, what'd you know another line break... would you like a hint to my costume? Course you do... HINT 1: He's in this story... hope that helps... keep trying! Hey, and here's another question: have you seen the movie Sucker Punch? What do you think? I personally think it's pretty good (I DON'T like that they kill 2 dragons. Boo you Baby Doll). Good luck with costume guessing)-

Later in the day Dragon woke from for nap, just in time for Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda to show. Elphie was explaining the plan to Galinda. Who was pretty much tuning everything out, except for the fact there was another girl she could Galindify and make popular.

Galinda nearly gasped with horror and fainted at the sight of Dragon. Her matted Bed-Head black hair. Brunt sleeve kimono, and various other imperfections. Dragon was joking around with Mistoffelees telling him all the stupid things that happened before and after his and the other cats arrivals. Such as after Misto gave Snotlout one of Tugger's brain cells, he was now dancing on tables, doing hip-swivels, and singing WAY out of tune.

"Elphie, who is that, sitting on the floor?" Galinda whispered. '_That can't be the girl Elphie was telling me about'_ she thought.

"Galinda, that's Dragon." Elphie whispered back. Dragon's head perked up, she looked at Galinda and Elphie, the black orbs of her eyes wide.

"_I heard my name."_ She said.

That was it for Galinda, Dragon's awful looks, her cat eyes, and impeccable hearing (but good hearing is normal for all dragons and most half). Galinda screamed, but was muffled because Elphie clamped her hand over a mouth. Dragon screeched a high-pitch, short scream, them the room went silent. Elphie removed her hand from Galinda's mouth. The silence was broken when Misto said:

"Dragon, this is Galinda Upland. Galinda this is my friend Dragon."

"_Hi."_ Dragon said standing up holding out her hand. Galinda just stared at her, still frightened.

"_Fine don't shake my hand, just stand there dumb-founded, I couldn't care less."_ Dragon lowered her hand, and sat back on the floor. She leaned up against Elphie's night stand, crossed her legs, and put her hands behind her head, revealing her tattoo like birthmark, on her right forearm, in which resembled a Night Fury.

"How am I support to Galindifiy _that_?" Galinda whispered to Elphie.

"You're not." Elphie replied." Come on, every one gather round we need to discuss this."

Elphie sat on her bed, Galinda sat on hers and Fiyero sat in Galinda's desk chair. Dragon started off, she restated the plan, and Mistoffelees soon joined in, then Elphaba contributed that she would be going to London as well. Who else was going to keep Fiyero in check when he was hanging out with Tugger, Mistoffelees or Munkustrap? I don't think so! They were going to need extra help with Yero there. It's almost like having a human sized Tugger!

And this time around Galinda was actually paying attention. After going over the plan, they needed to come up with another, to try and figure out how Dragon was going to get Fiyero, Elphaba and Misto back to London, in time for the ball. The idea soon hit Elphaba; they could all get to London, via the same way the Wonderful Wizard got to Oz.

"Okay, my idea is we go the Emerald City, and 'borrow' the Wizard's Hot air balloon." Elphaba explained.

"'Borrow' as in steal?" Misto asked.

"Well kind of."

"_Ooh, goodie! I just love burglary!"_ Dragon cheerfully.

"Don't you dare steal any of my things! Especially my shoes!" Galinda shrieked.

"_Oh hell no would I steal your things, plus your shoes would be useless on Berk. Anyone who wore them would sink to their waist in mud."_ Dragon replied.

"So when are we going?" Fiyero asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Elphie relied. "Now off with you Yero, we need our sleep."

That was Elphie's friendly was of kicking someone out. So Fiyero got up from the chair and left. Elphie and Galinda changed into the pajamas and went to bed. Out went the lights, and so did Dragon and Misto.

The next morning, Elphie, Fiyero, and Misto parked their thing, and Dragon gathered hers. Soon they were off to the Emerald City to st- er, _borrow_ the Wizard's hot air balloon. Before long they had reached the City. The snuck to where the balloon was being stored. They sneakily boarded the balloon, Dragon hung over the side cutting the rope with her dagger. She fire bent a fire ball into the propane holder that lit up light a flashlight and the balloon began to rise. She then unfolded her glider and used of the wings as a rudder.

After a couple of hours a wheel, Dragon pasted it on to Elphaba. Then it was past to Fiyero then Misto, who had just a little trouble but got the hang of it. The pattern continued until on Elphaba's shift they reached London. Misto looked over the side of the basket.

"Dragon look, it's Toothless!" He said. Dragon ran over too where Misto was pointing when she hit the side harder than she expected, because her dagger slipped out of her belt and was falling towards ground. She reached out to try and grab it but missed, getting a cut on the tip of hr figure in the process.

-Line Break (Hint 2: he's from a musical, plus a cat)-**(T/you mean both costumes are toms.)**

Back in the Jellicle Junk yard, Toothless was watching the cats prepare for their big ball. Plato had found his way back half an hour after Dragon kicked his rear all the way to the other side of the junk yard. And it was still throbbing. Toothless was shaking his head when Tugger, Tumble and Pounce tried to teach Hiccup how to dance.

Just then a dagger fell from the sky landing right beside him giving him a little cut. Inscribed on the handle in Norse it read: The Dragon's Dagger. Toothless knew it was Dragon's dagger. He looked towards the sky; flying above them all was a hot air balloon. Toothless grabbed Dragon's dagger and ran behind a pile of junk, just in time for the magic infused in the dagger to turn him human. And for as long as her held it, he would stay in that form. He watched as the balloon descended into a clearing not too far away. Toothless slipped the dagger into his belt and ran towards the clearing.


	20. CATS 10

**welcome to the last chapter. I loved writing. GIANT THANKYOUS TO THE REVIEWERS (if we had any) trust me though, i loved this. So fun. G'night. Love ya.**

* * *

><p>Munkustrap had just found a grey hair. It was almost normal for some cat to find one, but he was still young. Why did he get the grey hair? Because Mistoffelees had said that he'd be back in time for the jellicle ball, and they had a few hours to go. And instead of helping him set up, most of the cats were trying to teach Hiccup how to dance. Tugger had gone for the more original style of showing him how to swivel his hips, and Jennyanydots wanted him to be part of her cockroach dance. Victoria had gotten home with the help of Astrid, who was intent on not missing any of the action.<p>

**(This is what a short line break looks like.)**

Having a hard time of getting to the Emerald City, Fiyero had made them all stop in the middle of some random forest that was on the yellow brick road.

"At this rate we will never get there in time. I thought that one of you was magical." Dragon snorted and kicked Mistoffelees. Elphaba hung her head in shame. Snapping his fingers without anything to say, Mistoffelees transported them to the jellicle junkyard.

The first thing that they saw was a commotion of the first degree. Everyone was screaming at each other, and no one was standing still either. The junkyard was even messier than it was supposed to be. No one seemed to be getting along, and in the middle of this mess was Hiccup, Astrid, Blue, and, Toothless.

"We have two options right now. Leave them here and find some fast food, or help them." Dragon said in a monotone voice, and then popped a pink bubble with her gum.

"Where'd you get the gum?" Fiyero asked.

"It was in my pocket. No, you can't have some." She crossed her arms across her chest. Her hair was disheveled and she was still in a bad mood.

"I think we should go find some fast food. Elphaba put me in your backpack." Mistoffelees said. He didn't want to get into that mess.

A few lines of dialogue afterwards, Fiyero, Elphaba and Dragon were seated in the nearest McDonalds, eating hamburgers. Mistoffelees was eating the onion rings that Elphaba had put in her backpack for him to eat. Between bites of food, Fiyero and Elphaba had a conversation about something totally normal.

"How do we tell Galinda about how we are kind of dating, while I am dating her that won't make her mad?"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Elphaba asked, tossing back her braid. Dragon was deeply reading the newspaper, though she didn't know what it was talking about. Who was Lady Gaga, and why was her meat dress a big deal? Dragon was also quite sure she had never tasted such fake cheese in her life.

"Well, I am not going to do this alone."

"Get Boq to do it with you. Boq likes Galinda. Galinda won't be too happy with me afterwards."

When they finished their meal, Dragon asked if they could go and visit West End, because she had heard good things about that place. That and she had seen some advertisements in the newspaper about new shows opening on it.

"Look at these classics! Rent, Legally Blonde, Sweeney Todd! Phantom of the Opera to Spamalot, I feel as if I am in heaven." Elphaba said dramatically, and hugged Fiyero. Some people stopped to stare at her skin color, and how their clothing was a little out of date, but they assumed that they were working on a photo shoot for some artist website. Just as they were doing that, a girl of medium high with arm warmers on came up to them.

"Can I take your pictures?"

"Why?" Fiyero asked, arching his eyebrow quizzically and making the girl laugh.

"Because I can't believe I have been this blessed to find the best cosplay ever!" She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures without their permission before saying thank you and walking away.

"What's cosplay?" Asked Dragon, as they walked back to the junkyard.

**(Another short line break with almost no purpose.)**

Munkustrap had calmed down some of the junkyard. Bombalurina was yelling at Tugger for teaching Hiccup how to dance when they could be practicing their dance. Tugger was yelling at Hiccup for doing the hip swivels wrong. Victoria was getting yelled at by Etcetera for sleeping, and Electra was yelling at Etcetera for yelling at Victoria. A handful of toms were practicing what they were supposed to be dancing, and so they were being yelled at by Jennyanydots, who insisted that they did the cockroach dance with her. Telling everyone to go back into their dens and prepare for the ball there seemed to help.

Before he banished all of them away, he had asked some of the quieter toms, like Alonzo who was on protection duty, if they had seen Mistoffelees or Dragon or anyone that they might know.

"Sorry 'Straps. I think I might have seen Dragon, and two people that looked as if they were intense cosplay people, but I don't think that Mistoffelees was there."

"Erm…Alonzo, what is cosplay?" Munkustrap asked, hoping that he wouldn't sound as stupid as he had in his head.

"Hahahahaha…" Was the lovely reply, and as Alonzo's body shook with laughter, he walked away. Munkustrap needed to find that darn magical cat, and wasn't having any luck with it.

**(A line break. Sigh.)**

"Let's go back to my den. I bet Tugger is out again. Besides, he has to go 'borrow' Bombalurina's shampoo so that he can look smashing."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Fiyero said, kicking a rock with his boot. Elphaba looked at him funny, before following Misto. Dragon had departed with them when they first re-entered the Junkyard. She wanted to make sure that Toothless and Hiccup were okay.

The den hadn't changed very much in the last 48 hours. Tugger had surely messed up his bed, because all of Mistoffelees' hard work was strewn all across the blankets that made up his bed. Someone had decided to give Tugger a mirror as well, so it was mounted on one of the walls and it was starting to make everyone feel uncomfortable. Not to mention there was also an outdated radio cranking out some scratchy pop tunes that no one could listen to without crying.

"How are we going to fit in there?" Elphaba asked, setting her backpack down. The black cloth had spots of duct tape on them and there was a pocket that had some earphones hanging out of it.

"I'll turn you both into Cats. How about that? You can turn back afterwards." Mistoffelees closed his eyes, waved his paws, and when he reopened them, there was a green and black spotted cat, and a cat with white pants. He wasn't really wearing pants; it just looked like it from the pattern of his fur. They all sat down in the den.

"Tonight is the jellicle ball, and I don't know if you two know how to dance." Mistoffelees said, frantically paging through one of his books.

"I can tango." Elphaba threw into the mix, remembering the time that she sang with Galinda about how Fiyero was just going to lead her on. It was a strange moment in her life, but altogether quite amusing because Galinda was drunk.

"And I think that I could probably catch on. No more magical spells for me." Fiyero said. He was the best dancer in all of Shiz, maybe Oz. That ought to have counted for something, right?

So they spent the next ten minutes chatting about how their dancing histories. Turns out the two Ozians could sing as well, which made Mistoffelees' job less complicated. Munkustrap would be making his rounds soon to get everyone out before the ball, so that they could go over protocol and such, so they didn't have much time. That's why Mistoffelees decided not to tell them that during the mating part of the dance, they better mate with each other. Someone knocked on the door.

"Misto?" A queen's voice said, sadly.

"Coming." A few more cats seemed to start whispering. She wasn't alone. Cautiously, Mistoffelees opened the door, only to see Victoria, with Etcetera and Electra not too far away.

"Oh Misto! I missed you." Victoria jumped on him, giving Misto a hug.

"That's right. Yup. Then why are you mating with Plato?" Mistoffelees asked gently pushing off a ball of teary, white fur.

"Because I was practicing so that I could do the dance with you. But then you decided that you needed a vacation, so I could never tell you the entire story."

"In that case, I'm sorry for being such a-a pain in the, what's the word-''

"Bum?" Victoria offered.

"Yeah. That. Now I have some company over right now so do you think that you can go along and tell Munkustrap that the mating dance is on?" Victoria's face suddenly became over washed with sorrow, once again.

"It's too late now. Munkustrap has already planned it in. But he promised me it didn't mean anything." Misto lightly kissed her on the cheek, not noticing that Fiyero and Elphaba were watching from behind, and they were sighing.

"Look at him, such a hopeless romantic." Fiyero gushed.

"And you aren't? That's rich coming from the guy who is secretly dating his girlfriend's best friend." Fiyero was so tempted to slap Elphaba.

"Did you hear what he said about the mating dance? I'm sort of worried."

"Calm down Fiyero. Worst comes to worst, we end up doing the dance together and you can tell one heck of a story to Galinda to explain why you two broke up."

"HEY!"

**(Line break. Again. I must stop my obsession with these things and actually use real line breaks.)**

Most of the cats were assembled in the main part of the junkyard, sitting on various items; other cats, pieces of garbage, a giant chair, refrigerators, and stacks of newspapers. That could only mean one thing. Munkustrap was getting all the cats out of the house. This was a life or death situation. If you were at death's door, you were excused but other than that, you had no reason to miss the protocol of the Jellicle Ball.

"Get to the set up!" Munkustrap yelled at some toms, and they ran. He went up to Tugger's den. Mistoffelees hadn't shown up yet, and so Munkustrap had given up all hope.

Tugger had arrived back at the den a few minutes before this moment in time, because Bomba had kicked him out. He had no problem sharing a den with Elphaba and Fiyero for a few hours, and they all were having a great time. It was as if Misto had never left. No one else really knew for sure if Misto was home, and no one had enough balls to go and see if he was home. So it remained a mystery.

"Tugger, time for protocol. This year I made sure there are no loopholes- Misto!" Munkustrap said happily, as he walked into the den. He didn't knock all the time, and this was one of those times. He had seen the worst of it all. Between Bomba and Tugger getting it on, to Mistoffelees accidentally turning himself into a girl, he had seen it all.

"'Ello. Munk, do you think its okay that my friends can stay for the ball? I will take responsibility for them."

"Okay. Only if you go to protocol right now!"

**(Maybe I should use musical names as line breaks.)**

Dragon had success in finding Hiccup, and Toothless, as well as Astrid and Blue. They were sitting behind some great set of bookshelves, and were playing cards. Toothless had her dagger in his harness, and Hiccup had put on a hat. Things must have gotten real exciting when she was away. Considering the fact that no one had noticed she was standing right there.

"Hello? Bonjour? Hola? Alo? Γεια σας?" She asked. It was quite handy she knew some languages, compared to maybe Astrid, who only took the time to learn English.

"Oh, nice to see you there Dragon." Hiccup said blandly, in that famous sarcastic voice. She walked over to him and promptly stole his hat and put it on.

"Now you aren't getting your hat back." She said, sticking out her tongue and going over to give Toothless a hug.

"I missed you the most lil' buddy."

"Sadly, I'm not little." Toothless said back.

Munkustrap didn't bug them about the Jellicle Ball. There was no way that they would make it less chaotic, so he kicked them out in the nicest way possible. They were due to leave in the morning though.

**(Cats is a suitable name for a linebreak.)**

"Munk, the ball is about to begin." Demeter said, as they got into place. They seemed to be preforming for no one. It was going to be amazing, just no one would really witness it apart from the Everlasting God, and maybe the drunk people down the street. Elphaba and Fiyero were told by Tugger that they had to mate, since they were new cats, and so they looked at each other and Elphaba had laughed. Fiyero slapped her this time though.

"I know. Go to your place. You go on first, remember."

The rest of the Jellicle Ball was a grand thing to see. They sang and danced in such perfection that it seemed almost all of Munkustrap's screaming didn't need to be used. Tugger was silly once again, but Fiyero was his partner in crime. Elphaba seemed to have run into a wall afterwards. So did other various cats. When Old Deuteronomy dropped in, things seemed to get really quiet but gracefully planned out. Everyone did the same thing, so it looked like planned chaos. Even the Vikings that were watching thought it was pretty cool.

When Victoria did her dance, Mistoffelees jumped in and helped with the introduction to the official start of the ball, and it made everyone happy and excited. During the mating dance, Mistoffelees sat in a corner with no one, and watched as Plato smiled at him like the evil b-tard he was. Soon the clock struck midnight somewhere in London, and it was time to start thinking about the cat that would be sent up to the Heaviside layer. Gus tried again, even more sick than before. He went up to the Heaviside layer, and no one really mourned him either. He had gotten rather stupid and bipolar in his old age.

"You know what? You are just so aggravating. If I had opposable thumbs I would have killed you a while ago!" Screeched Jellylorum near the end of the ball, and so they all thought that they would do everyone a favor and send Gus up.

After the Jellicle Ball there were two different goodbyes, one to the Vikings, which were probably going to visit during Christmas and bring a roast pig or something, and the Ozians. Everyone thought that it was the end of the world though, so it was all good. At the end of the night there were six goodbye parties, four catnip sightings, five grow-ops started for catnip, three impregnated queens, and four impregnated toms. Things kind of got messy.

"Thank you for putting up with all of my B.S." Mistoffelees sincerely said to Astrid when she came to say goodbye.

"You are most welcome. Y'know there was a time when I was romantically challenged. Now I'm dating someone who is even more romantically challenged." They both laughed. Blue hopped up behind Astrid and gently nudged her in the back.

"We're getting ready to go. Don't worry. I'll miss you Misto." As Astrid walked back to Blue, she yelled at her dragon, and started to gather up the rest of the Vikings, even though there were only three others.

Victoria walked up behind Mistoffelees. "Is it my turn to apologize yet?"

"No, it isn't. Wait a little bit. Go bug Tugger." Hiccup, Toothless, and Dragon all started on their way to the black tom, who was attempting to blow up a grow-op.

"Well, it was great meeting you Misto. We'll come back to visit in December or whatever you call it here."

"Sounds good Hiccup." There was a mushroom cloud over the once existing grow-op. Dragon sniffled.

"Bye Misto. See ya."

"I'll see you too." Misto went to give her a partial sign of affection, as much as a Cat could, but she was off in the air as soon as he turned around.

Later that night, Mistoffelees was at Tugger's second party, as request of Munkustrap. Everyone was making him mad, and so he was threatening to make some of the toms queens and the queens toms. It didn't work, because that is how we got four impregnated toms. Alonzo was talking about something to do with Cosplay, and Munkustrap was out being an old tom. So Mistoffelees went back to his den, where Fiyero and Elphaba were.

"I hope you guys will have a safe trip home." Mistoffelees said, after changing them back into humans.

"We will. Also, let it be known that we will always remember you." Elphaba said, scratching him underneath his chin.

"But if I die, make sure that you don't come to Oz looking for my killer." Fiyero laughed, and Elphaba hit him.

"Just because we are partially dating doesn't mean you have to crack stupid jokes and I have to laugh."

Mistoffelees was excited for the happy couple. They really liked each other and he supposed that was a good thing.

"Goodbye Mistoffelees!" Elphaba called as they walked to the gates of the Junkyard and transported themselves back to Shiz. Mistoffelees ran up to the highest peak of the entire junkyard. Everything was happy, and well, and no one was really having issues. Except maybe those pregnant toms, but that was their problem. Just as Mistoffelees was on the edge of sleep, he heard someone walking up to him.

"Can I apologize now?" Victoria asked, lying down beside him.

"I guess."

"Sorry for being a total idiot and causing more heartache than I probably should. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out gay because of me. In fact, I don't think you deserve me. Maybe Tugger would be a better mat-"

"Victoria, what do you mean that you think I might be gay? I'm not because I'm pretty sure that I love you." Victoria snuggled into him.

"One last question before I go to sleep." Victoria said, tired.

"Ask away."

"What is Cosplay?" Far away, Alonzo started laughing.

**(Last line break of this entire story. Maybe.)**

This story has been the very loose accounts of the epic tales that Munkustrap had told me personally, after I viciously forced him to listen to 'Friday' by Rebecca Black. We just sort of exaggerated some parts of it, but no worries. It isn't going to harm you. It's not like everyone knows that you can achieve going back to Viking times while in the 21st century. Once again, this is very loose and shouldn't be taken very seriously. Remember, we are fanfiction authors.

But really, does anyone apart from me know what Cosplay is?

"No, they don't. It's just you and me on this one, Twilla." Alonzo laughed.

THIS IS THE END.


End file.
